


Wrong Number

by Betzalee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sirius Black, Boys In Love, Come Eating, Dorks in Love, Face-Sitting, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Ending, High School, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, REMUS LUPIN LOVES HIM VERY MUCH, Rimming, Rough Sex, SIRIUS BLACK IS A SMOL BEAN, Sexting, Texting, Top Remus Lupin, Wrong Number AU, honestly this is crack and i'm enjoying writing this shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betzalee/pseuds/Betzalee
Summary: A texting AU that no one asked for lmaoSirius ends up texting Remus by mistake & the two become texting buddies and then FALL IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER????They also sext a lot bcus they're horny lil shits lolI suck at summaries but PLS read thisit's purely crack





	1. Saturday - Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the fic "Text Talk" like that's truly my favorite fucking Wolfstar fic ever and I just wanted to really write something in the same style. I hope you guys enjoy this crack that I manage to start writing last night :]
> 
> ALSO 
> 
> Sirius is in bold & italics 
> 
> Remus is regular

_(Saturday 4:30 Pm)_

**_4:30 - hiii gorgis, thx for givin me ur #_ **

 

4:38 - uhhhh, who’s this?

 

**_4:38 - gorgeous*_ **

 

**_4:39 - hahahahaha did u forget me so soon???_ **

 

4:42 - yeah… I don’t know who the fuck you are

 

4:42 - sorry

 

**_4:49 - REALLY????????_ **

 

4:53 - yep. Serious. 

 

**_4:53 - THATS MEEEEEE!!!!!_ **

 

4:54 - what???

 

**_4:54 - hahahahaha it’s a joke :)_ **

 

**_4:54 - BUT do u rlly don’t remember me???? U gave me ur # like 15 mins ago_ **

 

5:00 - no I didn’t lol

 

**_5:00 - SO U TELLIN ME, u didn’t give me ur # @ the park today_ **

 

5:03 - seeing as I haven’t left my bed at all today… nope. 

 

_*Read at 5:03*_

 

**_5:09 - FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

 

5:11 - ????

 

**_5:12 - I think he gave me the wrong numbr :(((((((((_ **

 

5:15 - yup. I gathered that a while ago. 

 

5:15 - sorry. 

 

**_5:16 - it’s okkkkkkkkk. There’s PLENTY of gay fishes in da seaaa ;))))))_ **

 

_*Read at 5:19*_

 

**_5:23 - Sooooooooo_ **

 

**_5:23 - why haven’t u left ur room today???????_ **

 

5:26 - why do you want to know?

 

**_5:26 - jsst curious :)_ **

 

_*Read at 5:26*  
_

**_5:27 - i’M not a creep I swear!!!!!!! Just bored outta my mind :((((_ **

 

5:28 - lol 

 

**_5:28 - don’t laugh at my pain!!!!!!!!!_ **

 

5:34 - LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL I’m laughing so hard I’m crying 

 

**_5:34 - u are…. SO FUCKIN MEAN!!!_ **

 

5:36 - Thank you :) I try

 

**_5:36 - SMFFFF ur breakin my heart </3_ **

 

5:40 - you’re a big boy. You’ll be fine

 

**_5:43 - I am pretty big if u kno what I mean_ **

 

5:43 - Goodbye!

 

5:44 - blocked and reported 

 

**_5:45 - NOOOOOO!!!!! I’m jkkkkkkkkk_ **

 

**_5:45 - plusssssss I could b a girl for all u kno_ **

 

5:53 - pretty sure you’re a dude

 

**_5:54 - how!!!!!!!_ **

 

**_5:54 - it’s rude to make assumptions u kno_ **

 

5:57 - if you’re a girl or non-binary then I apologize

 

**_5:59 - well I am a dude_ **

 

**_5:59 - are u????_ **

 

6:04 - am I what?

 

**_6:05 - the proud owner of a penis_ **

 

6:08 - I’m blocking you

 

**_6:09 - if u didn’t do it before I doubt u’ll do it now_ **

 

_*Read at 6:10*_

 

**_6:10 - DID U REALLY BLOCK ME ??????????_ **

 

_*Read at 6:15*_

 

**_6:17 - your a little shit_ **

 

6:20 - you’re*

 

**_6:23 - YORE A LIL SHIIIIT_ **

 

6:25 - your grammar astounds me 

 

6:25 - do you really have nothing else to do????

 

**_6:27 - HAHAHAHAH I’ll take that as a compliment :))))_ **

 

**_6:27 - and SINCE U KEEP TXTING ME TOO, I guess u got nothing else to do either ;))))))))_ **

 

6:34 - I’m sick in bed, what’s your excuse?

 

**_6:36 - the hottie who I was totally gonna ask out gave me the wrong # ANDDD prongs and Wormtail r out and about with their girlfriends :(((((_ **

 

6:39 - so you’re settling for me?? How sweet. 

 

6:39 - also, what the fuck is a prongs and a Wormtail?? 

 

**_6:40 - mY BESTEST FRIENDSSSSSSS they’re my ride or die tbh. My bitches :))))_ **

 

6:44 - I don’t even wanna know how they got those nicknames….

 

6:45 - THEY ARE NICKNAMES, RIGHT????!?

 

**_6:50 - yeahhhhhhhhhhh, totally nicknames_ **

 

6:55 - this Is the weirdest conversation ever. Oh god. 

 

**_6:58 - ANOTHER COMPLIMENT????? ;))))_ **

 

7:00 - do you have a thing for the wonky face?

 

**_7:02 - wtf is a wonky face?????????_ **

 

7:04 - I meant wonky!

 

7:04 - wonky*

 

7:04 - WINKY!!!!

 

**_7:06 - HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH that was truly hilarious. Dude I’m laughing so hard_ **

 

7:07 - fuck off

 

**_7:07 - I’m serious. That wa FUCKING funny_ **

 

**_7:08 - 10/10_ **

 

7:14 - thank 

 

**_7:20 - soooooo_ **

 

**_7:20 - ur a guy right?????_ **

 

7:24 - uh, if you’re about to start hitting on me, please don’t 

 

**_7:24 - I WASN’TTTTT!!!! I’m just curious truly_ **

 

**_7:24 - is it cus I’m gay??????_ **

 

7:24 - WHAT? NO!! I’m just saying

 

**_7:26 - saying what????_ **

 

7:26 - we don’t know each other??? So if you start hitting on me that’ll be weird lol

 

7:26 - plus, I’m not a rebound 

 

**_7:29 - lol you’re better than the original tho_ **

 

**_7:29 - I tried to break the ice with my go to joke and he didn’t even laugh!!!!!!!_ **

 

7:33 - I’m probably gonna regret this, but what is your go to joke?

 

**_7:34 - YOUR’RE GONNA LOVE IT_ **

 

**_7:34 - What do you call a cow with two legs???????????_ **

 

7:35 - oh god

 

**_7:35 - LEAN BEEF !!!!!!!!_ **

 

**_7:35 - HAHAHAHHAAHH OH MY GOD_ **

 

**_7:35 - Prongs told me that joke when we were high and I’ve never forgotten it_ **

 

7:37 - well, you should. 

 

7:37 - no wonder he gave you the wrong number 

 

**_7:38 - WHAT DO U MEANNN???????????_ **

 

**_7:38 - that Is a prime joke ;))))) it’s very rare too ;)_ **

 

7:40 - block

 

7:40 - reported 

 

**_7:41 - stop actin like ur not laughing ur ass off_ **

 

7:42 - nope, my ass is still attached to my body

 

**_7:42 - ;(((((_ **

 

7:43 - ;))))))

 

7:43 - but did you really go up to a random person and opened up with that joke????

 

7:43 -cus if you did…. Then your dating life must be tragic

 

**_7:46 - I AM A FUCKING GOD OF DATING!!!!!!_ **

 

**_7:46 - but no I didn’t open with that lol, can’t b too crazy_ **

 

**_7:46 - gotta tone it down when I meet a pretty cutie_ **

 

7:49 - of course 

 

**_7:50 - I was at the park cus worms and prongs r busy and I was bored as shit so I was just sitting there, minding my bizzz and then I saw this cutie reading GAME OF THRONES and I was like??? THIS A MATCH MADE IN HEAVEN!!_ **

 

7:50 - lol 

 

**_7:50 - ANYWAYSSSSS!!!! I go over to him and I sit down nd start juuling and then I’m like, “game of thrones is sick as fuckkkkkk” and cutie pie looked annoyed af and I was about to apologize but then HE SMILED????? And I was like ?? Dying ???? Anyways, we started talking about the books and shit but then we hit like, an awkward pause and I didn’t know what to say_ **

 

7:57 - so u told him the beef joke?

 

**_7:58 - I did. But he didn’t like my beef joke :(_ **

 

7:59 - seems like he didn’t like your beef either :( 

 

**_8:00 - OMFGGG_ **

 

**_8:00 - I HATE YOU_ **

 

**_8:01 - I JUST SNORTERD MILK OUT MA NOSTRILS !!!!!_ **

 

**_8:01 - that was fucking funny_ **

 

**_8:01 - BUT ALSO RUDE_ **

 

8:06 - lol

 

8:06 - I’m sorry they gave you the wrong number. That’s not a nice thing to do

 

**_8:10 - welllllllll, I’m stuck with u now so I count that as a win_ **

 

8:14 - no hitting on me please!!

 

**_8:15 - I’m not!!!!!! I just mean that ur like pretty chill to talk to. Like I’m getting a good vibe from u_ **

 

8:16 - I am pretty chill, if I say so myself

 

**_8:16 - wyd???_ **

 

8:17 - laying in bed, tired 

 

**_8:17 - BUT IT’S A SATURDAY!!!!!!_ **

 

8:18 - yeah but I’m sick 

 

**_8:18 - :(_ **

 

**_8:18 - what school u go to????_ **

 

8:20 - I don’t know you so I’m not telling you

 

**_8:20 - that’s fairrrrrrrr_ **

 

**_8:20 - I’m also just chillin in my room_ **

 

8:21 - why didn’t you just stay outside?

 

**_8:21 - IT’S HOTTTT_ **

 

8:23 - It’s like… not even that hot outside 

 

**_8:23 - that’s cus ur inside!!!! It’s like satan’s asshole out there_ **

 

**_8:24 - also I didn’t know what else to do after getting that dudes # so I sorta panicked and made up an excuse_**

 

8:25 - I thought you were the GOD OF DATING 

 

**_8:25 - I AM!!!!!!! It was just kinda awkward_ **

 

**_8:25 - plus my parents aren’t home today and that’s kinda rare_ **

 

8:26 - like your lean beef??

 

**_8:27 - LMAOOO OMFG yes! That was great_ **

 

8:30 - lol 

 

8:30 - I’m also home alone

 

**_8:31 - no friends to keep u company???_ **

 

8:33 - they’re busy

 

8:33 - and live far away 

 

**_8:34 - that suckssss :((((((_ **

 

**_8:34 - prongs and worms live like 30 mins away from me_ **

 

8:35 - that’s nice :)

 

_*Read at 8:36*_

 

**_9:40 - sORRYYY my fucking phone died. Then my parents came home and I had to eat with themmmmm_ **

 

9:45 - its okay lol 

 

**_9:45 - now I’m back in my room, bored as shit_ **

 

9:46 - go hang out with your folks 

 

**_9:46 - hell to the fuck no!!!!!!_ **

 

**_9:46 - lets play 21 questions instead !!!!!!_ **

 

9:50 - uhhh why?

 

**_9:51 - so we can get to know each other :)_ **

 

9:51 - lol why?

 

**_9:52 - cus ur CHILL_ **

 

**_9:52 - I need chill ppl in my life_ **

 

9:52 - you need god in your lie 

 

**_9:53 - you wound me!!!!!!_ **

 

9:55 - :))))) I’m glad 

 

**_9:55 - goddddd, ur a lil shit_ **

 

**_9:55 - I have no idea why I’m putting up with this tbh_ **

 

_*Read at 10:00*_

 

**_10:00 - IM JKKKKKKKKKKK!!!_ **

 

10:03 - I was brushing my teeth lol 

 

10:03 - I’m actually pretty beat. So I’m going to knock out

 

**_10:05 - :((((( okay_ **

 

**_10:05 - goodnight moony :)_ **

 

10:08 - moony??????

 

**_10:08 - there’s a full moon tonight so ur nickname Is moony :)_ **

 

10:10 - your new nickname is dick face 

 

**_10:13 - YOU KISS UR MOTHER WITH THAT MOUFFF?????_ **

 

10:14 - every single day 

 

**_10:14 - AHHAHAHAHAHAH well srry to break it to ya buddy, but I already have a nickname_ **

 

10:15 - yeah, it’s dick face 

 

**_10:15 - NO!!! It’s Padfoot_ **

 

10:15 - what the fuck

 

**_10:16 - wanna know how I got it????????_ **

 

10:16 - did you walk around with a sanitary pad stuck to your foot?

 

**_10:17 - HAHAHA OMFG no imagine_ **

 

**_10:17 - I do ballet :D_ **

 

10:18 - …. No you don’t

 

**_10:18 - YES I DO!!!! Been doin it since I was a wee lil thing_ **

 

**_10:18 - but I’m thinking about quitting now cus I don’t wanna do it professionally_ **

 

10:22 - why???

 

10:22 - if you don’t mind me asking

 

**_10:24 - because I don’t really like ballet anymore??? Like I’m only doing it cus my parents sorta forced me and my baby bro into it. He sucked so they pulled him out, but I’m pretty fucking good if I say so myself lol_ **

 

**_10:25 - but I don’t wanna do it anymore but I can’t really do anything about it without getting in trouble with my parents_ **

 

10:26 - sounds tough 

 

**_10:26 - it is_ **

 

**_10:26 - but my teachers r cool so_ **

 

10:30 - do you go to a ballet school??

 

**_10:32 - not really. My schools just pretty big. They teach like a lot of subjects lol_ **

 

10:33 - damn, that sounds nice

 

**_10:34 - it is!!! I FUCKING LOVE IT_ **

 

10:34 - I’m guessing you’re a teenager then

 

**_10:36 - lets play 21 questions and you’ll find out ;))))))_ **

 

10:37 - ughhhhh

 

10:37 - UGHHHHHHHHH

 

10:37 - I should really get to bed

 

10:38 - but okay… lets play 

 

**_10:38 - YASSSSSSS_ **

 

10:38 - Don’t make me take It back

 

**_10:38 - I WOTN I PROMISSSSSSS_ **

 

10:40 - lol okay

 

10:40 - are you a teenager?

 

**_10: 41 - yeeeeeeehaw. Turning 18 in a few months_ **

 

**_10:41 - ARE YOUUUUU a teenager?_ **

 

10:43 - yeah lol. 16 

 

**_10:46 - I’m older than u :)_ **

 

10:46 - yeah but you’re dumb 

 

**_10:47 - YOURE SUXH A DICK_ **

 

10:47 - such*

 

**_10:47 - ugh_ **

 

10:53 - uhhhhhhhhhhh, idk what to ask lol

 

**_10:54 - SMFH u suckjk at this_ **

 

**_10:55 - ARE YOU A RIGHTY OR LEFTY????_ **

 

10:55 - what the fuck type of question is that???

 

**_10:56 - a very important one !!_ **

 

10:56 - I’m ambidextrous 

 

**_10:56 - GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE_ **

 

**_10:57 - NO FUCKIN WAY_ **

 

10:58 - lol yeah. I got bored of using my right hand 

 

**_11:00 - so u ha to jerk it with ur left ;))))_ **

 

11:00 - GOOD FUCKING NIGHT 

 

**_11:02 - HAHAHAHAHAH omfg nooo jk come back! Ask me a question_ **

 

11:05 - were you dropped as a baby??

 

**_11:05 - uhh? No??_ **

 

**_11:06 - WAIT!!! That’s an insult!!!! OMFG_ **

 

**_11:06 - I hate you :((((_ **

 

11:09 - no you don’t :) 

 

**_11:10 - ask me a serious question_ **

 

11:11 - that was a serious question 

 

11:11 - I worry for your sanity 

 

**_11:12 - UGH_ **

 

**_11:12 - ugh ugh ugh_ **

 

**_11:15 - r u into dudes or dudettes??_ **

 

11:17 - that’s kinda personal 

 

**_11:17 - SORRY!! Didn’t mean to over step_ **

 

11:18 - … lol it’s fine I guess

 

**_11:18 - u don’t have to tell me_ **

 

11:25 - I’m bi

 

**_11:26 - I’m high and I’m bi, wait… I mean I’m GAY_ **

 

11:27 - dod you just… incorrectly quote frank ocean????????

 

**_11:30 - Frankie ocean is my god_ **

 

11:30 - Same. Love that man

 

**_11:33 - ME TOO! Omfg moony!!! What DID U THINK ABOOUT BLONDE?????????_ **

 

11:33 - I need like, another hour worth of that shit. 

 

11:33 - it was incredible 

 

**_11:35 - YOURE MY NEW BEST FRIEND!!!!!!_ **

 

11:35 - lol, who else do you listen to??

 

**_11:35 - UHHHHH Tyler the creator, kali uchi, vampire weekend, UHHH, uhhhhhhhhhhhh_ **

 

**_11:36 - Mac miller_ **

 

**_11:36 - FUCK_ **

 

**_11:36 - you put me on the spot :(_ **

 

11:38 - lol 

 

11:38 - I mean, you’ve got time to answer. But nice. You’ve got good taste :)

 

**_11:38 -ty, ty_ **

 

**_11:39 - WAIT r we still playing 21 questions????_ **

 

11:39 - lol idk I guess???? 

 

**_11:39 - can we start again??_ **

 

11:41 - …

 

**_11:41 - plsss :((((_ **

 

11:41 - you’re like a child lol

 

**_11:42 - HAHAH Prongs tells me the same thing every day_ **

 

**_11:42 - but he’s like, a bigger child than me_ **

 

**_11:42 -ANYWAYS let’s start over_ **

 

11:43 - uhhhhhh what’s your favorite movie?

 

**_11:43 - THATS WEAK AS SHIT_ **

 

11:43 - don’t make me block you

 

**_11:44 - !!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

 

_*Read at 11:44*_

 

**_11:46 - it’s the karate kid_ **

 

**_11:46 - the original one btw!!!_ **

 

11:46 - I didn’t know there was a remake ???

 

**_11:47 - YES THEIR ISS! With jaden smith_ **

 

**_11:47 - love the dude but young Ralph Machio owns my Dick_ **

 

11:47 - oh god

 

**_11:47 - HAVE U SEEN THE OUTSIDERS????_ **

 

11:50 - nope 

 

**_11:50 - YOU SHOULD!!!!! Also that wasn’t a question_ **

 

11:50 - maybe we should label the questions lol 

 

**_11:51 - GOOD IDEA_ **

 

11:51 - 2) why do u TYPE IN ALL CAPS sometimes?

 

**_11:53 - BECAUSE ITS fun :)_ **

 

11:53 -it’s cute lol 

 

**_11:53 - ARE U FLIRTING WITH ME ??????_ **

 

11:53 -for all I know you’re like an 88 year old creep 

 

**_11:53 - IM 17!!!!!!!_ **

 

**_11:54 -want a pic ??????_ **

 

11:55 -for all you know, I’m an 88 year old creep

 

**_11:55 - ARE YOUUUU????_ **

 

11:55 - lol no I told you I’m 16

 

**_11:56 - show PICS!_ **

 

11:56 - no pics 

 

**_11:56 -:( okay_ **

 

**_11:57 - 3) what are u sick with?_ **

 

11:59 - lol, the flu

 

**_11:59 - Prongs mom gives me ginger soup when I’m sick_ **

 

12:00 - that’s nice :) 

 

12:01 - I hate ginger though 

 

12:01 - but my mom made chicken soup and it made me feel better 

 

**_12:01 - IM GLAD!!!!!!!_ **

 

12:02 - lol, but I’m really tired now. Also I took NyQuil so I’m like, about to pass out 

 

**_12:02 - :(((((((( okay well, GOODNIGHT! SWEET DREAMS!!!!! FEEL BETTER !!!_ **

 

12:03 - lol thank you dick face 

 

12:03 - I mean, Padfoot*

 

**_12:03 - Imma let that slide cus u sick_ **

 

12:05 - :)))))))

 

_*Read at 12:05*_

_(Sunday 2:00 pm)_

 

**_2:00 - ARE U FEELING BETTER??????_ **

 

2:10 - yeah a bit

 

**_2:10 - GOOD!!_ **

 

**_2:13 - wyd today moony???_ **

 

2:14 - I’m at the grocery store with my parents lol 

 

**_2:14 - WOW THATS FUN_ **

 

2:14 - are u being sarcastic ????

 

**_2:16 - no not at all!!!! I love going to the grocery store_ **

 

2:20 - I’m detecting a lot of sarcasm coming from you dick face 

 

**_2:20 -I SWEAR IM GENUINE!!!! Prongs mom always takes us when I stay over and I can pick whatever I want :)_ **

 

2:22 - can’t you do that with your own folks???

 

**_2:22 - they don’t go to the grocery store lol, TOO SNOBBY FOR THAT_ **

 

**_2:22 - anyways, IM HANGING OUT WITH PRONGS AND WORMS_ **

 

2:25 - that’s amazing :) go bother them

 

**_2:25 - ugh prongs is on the phone with his soulmate and Worms is getting something to drink_ **

 

**_2:25 - we were playing footie and I HAVE SO MUCH ENERGY_ **

 

2:25 - you don’t say...

 

**_2:26 - WHATS THAT SUPOOSRD TO MEAN?????_ **

 

2:27 - lol figure it out

 

_*Read at 2:30*_

 

**_6:56 - it’s been like 5 hours and I still haven’t figured it out :((((_ **

 

6:59 - you’ve been trying to figure that out for five hours ????

 

**_6:59 - I mean.... sorta??? BUT I WAS ALSO DOING STUFF IN BETWEEN_ **

 

7:00 - like what? 

 

**_7:00 - WELL after footie we decided to go for a swim and then we smoked and then we ate AND NOW I’m at Prongs. He keeps asking who I’m texting but I’m not tellin_ **

 

7:04 - go bother him 

 

7:04 - also I meant that you’re really energetic like, all the fucking time. I don’t think it’s cus you were playing footie 

 

**_7:06 - HAHAHAHAHH I KNOW!! Most people hate it but I’m glad u love it ;)))((_ **

 

7:06 - I said no such thing!!!!

 

**_7:07 - I can read between the lines_ **

 

**_7:07 - and they telling me that u love MY WIKD ENERGY :D_ **

 

7:10 - I’m gonna call 911 on you 

 

**_7:10 - omfglol what would they admit me for ????_ **

 

7:14 - for being a danger to society 

 

**_7:16 - YOU WOUND ME_ **

 

**_7:16 - wanna continue withhh the 21 questions ;)))))_ **

 

7:16 - lol as fun as that was, I’m actually about to have dinner. Moms making lasagna 

 

**_7:17 - I WANT SOME_ **

 

7:18 - come over

 

**_7:18 - REALLY!!????????_ **

 

7:20 - LOL NO! I was joking dick face 

 

**_7:20 - is that really gonna b my nickname now????????? :(((((_ **

 

7:20 - till the day I die 

 

**_7:20 - but I gave u suxh a cute one_ **

 

**_7:20 - MOON OF MY LIFE_ **

 

8:00 - call me that again and I’m fighting you

 

**_8:10 - ooooooo ;))))) aggressive ;))))))_ **

 

8:10 - I’m going to block you so hard omfg 

 

**_8:10 - BUT THEN WHOS GONNA KEEP U ENTERTAIN ???????_ **

 

8:11 - ... you right. I’ll die without you. Dick of my face 

 

**_8:11 - HAHAHHAHAHAHAH do u like dicks in ur face ?????_ **

 

8:14 - I like dicks in my mouth 

 

**_8:14 - MOONYYTYTTTTT!!!! YOU CANT JUST SAY THAT OMFG_ **

 

8:14 - lmao 

 

8:14 - sorry :)

 

8:14 - you’re rubbing off on me

 

**_8:15 - NOT YET IM NOT ;))))()_ **

 

8:15 - oh god, I walked right into that one

 

**_8:15 - Uaidjdjsbneowoamsje FUXK_ **

 

8:17 - English please 

 

**_8:26 - SORRYYYY!!!! PRONGS wanted to take my phone_ **

 

**_8:26 - think he’s jealouz_ **

 

8:26 - go talk to your friend Padfoot 

 

**_8:30 - !!!!!!!! YOU CALLED ME PADFOOT_ **

 

8:30 - dick face*

 

**_8:32 - :((((( love me_ **

 

8:32- go talk to Prongs before he kills you 

 

**_8:33 - but I WANNA TEXT_ **

 

8:33 - I’m about to help with the dishes soooooo

 

**_8:34 - you’re like the perfect son omfg how are u not married ????_ **

 

8:34 - WHO SAID I WASN’T ???

 

**_8:34 - WHAT????? YOU ARE ????? WHATSHAISIAI_ **

 

_*Read at 8:36*_

 

**_8:36 - MOONYYYTT R U REALLY MARRIED????(?( what would ur partner think if he saw u texting me all day long_ **

 

8:50 - lol you’re the one who keeps texting me 

 

**_8:53 - AND U KEEP ANSWERING !!!!!_ **

 

8:53 - you got me there lol

 

**_8:54 - when did u get married????_ **

 

8:54 - like ten years ago

 

**_8:54 - OMFG I ALMOST BELIEVED U!!!!_ **

 

**_8:54 - so mean u are_ **

 

8:55 - you’re like a child omfg 

 

8:55 - I’m not married

 

8:55 - I don’t believe in marriage 

 

**_8:56 - WHAT????? Wtf why the fuck nut_ **

 

8:59 - not*

 

8:59 - and because I don’t wanna be tied down to another human. Humans tend to break my heart so

 

**_9:00 - who broke ur heart moon of my life ???????_ **

 

**_9:00 - I’ll beat them up_ **

 

9:01 - so chivalrous of you 

 

9:01 - but it’s okay. Don’t worry about it

 

**_9:01 - I WANNA KNOW THOUGHHHHH_ **

 

**_9:02 - like who in their right minds would break ur heart_ **

 

9:02 - lol you don’t even know me

 

**_9:02 - BUT YOU SOUND SO CHILL_ **

 

**_9:02 - AND FUNNY_ **

 

**_9:03 - AND FIESTY_ **

 

**_9:03 - LIKE THATS HOT AF_ **

 

9:05 - oh god 

 

**_9:05 - SORRY!!! Just being truthful_ **

 

9:07 - lol, thanks I guess 

 

**_9:10 - so who broke ur heart??????_ **

 

9:10 - some girl from school

 

9:15 - we were dating for 2 years and then BOOM

 

9:15 - she broke up with me 

 

**_9:15 - why???????????_ **

 

**_9:16 - If u don’t mind me asking_ **

 

9:19 - lol ugh 

 

9:19 - she fell in love with her best friend :)

 

**_9:19 - WTFFFFFFFFFFFFFF_ **

 

**_9:19 - MOONY WTFFFFF PMFHHGB OMNC_ **

 

**_9:20 - I WANT TO GIVE U A FUCKIN HUG OMFG WTFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF_ **

 

9:20 - it’s okay 

 

9:20 - I’m over her 

 

9:21 - like it was a year ago

 

**_9:21 - YOURE STILL HURT THOUGH :(((((( WTF_ **

 

9:21 - I’m a big boy 

 

**_9:21 - WE CAN TALK ABOUT UR EXTREmlY LARGE DICK LATER!!!!!_ **

 

**_9:21 - right now I just wanna give u a hug :(_ **

 

9:23 - lol you’re something else 

 

**_9:23 - is that a good thing ?!!!!!??????_ **

 

9:23 - yes Padfoot :) 

 

**_9:34 - so is that why u don’t wanna get married????_ **

 

9:34 - oh god, we still on that?

 

**_9:34 - I JUSY WANNA KNOW!!_ **

 

**_9:34 - I got like my WEDDING PLANNED OUT AND EVERYTHING_ **

 

9:35 - I’m not surprised lol

 

9:35 - i bet there’s gonna be a lot of glitter 

 

**_9:35 - LOL NOT THIS TIME_ **

 

**_9:36 - I want a low key wedding_ **

 

**_9:36 - maybe by the sea :)_ **

 

**_9:36 - just a couple of friends and the love of my life :)_ **

 

9:36 - wow... that doesn’t sound like you at all 

 

**_9:37 - !!!!!!!_ **

 

**_9:37 - my parents are fucking extra af and I hate it and I know they gonna force me to have a big dramatic wedding_ **

 

**_9:37 - BUT THEY CAN SUCK MY DICK IF THEY THINK ID FOLLOW THRUUUUUUUU AHHAHAHAAHHAHA_ **

 

9:40 - lol I don’t even know what to say to that 

 

**_9:40 - SORRY!!!!! I don’t have a good relationship with my parents :(_ **

 

9:40 - I’m sorry :/

 

**_9:40 - ITS OKAYYYY!!! They fucking suck_ **

 

**_9:41 - but Prongs and worms parents are amazing so I’m okay_ **

 

**_9:41 - ANYWAYSYYYYY!!_ **

 

**_9:41 - I’m a slut for weddings so I’m probably gonna get married like 10 times_ **

 

9:44 - wow

 

**_9:44 - TO THE SAME DUDE THOUGH!!!!!!!_ **

 

**_9:44 - cus I’m only getting married if I find my soulmate :))))_ **

 

9:44 - good luck :)

 

**_9:45 - THANK U_ **

 

**_9:46 - what would be ur ideal wedding_ **

 

9:46 - lol I don’t know

 

9:46 - weddings have always scared me tbh

 

9:46 - even before my ex 

 

**_9:49 - MAYBE U JUST NEED TOMEET SOMEONE THAT WILL CHANGE UR MIND_ **

 

9:50 - lol 

 

9:50 - maybe 

 

**_1:23 - SORRYYYYYTYYY_ **

 

**_1:23 - my phone died and PRONgs didn’t wanna give me his charger !!!!!!!!!!_ **

 

**_1:23 - I KEFT MINES AT HOME and prong s was jealous so he was being a dick_ **

 

**_1:24 - ANE THEN WE WERE PLAYIN UNO AND I SORTA LOST TRACK OF TIME_ **

 

**_1:24 - fuck_ **

 

**_1:24 - ur probably sleeping by now so I’ll txt u tomorow_ **

 

1:25 - IF U EVER TEXT ME AT 1 AM EVRR AGIN!!

 

1:25 - I’ll block u

 

**_1:25 - love u too sweatyyyyyyy ;)))))))))_ **

 

_(Monday 10:15 am)_

 

**_10:15 -UGH Prongs woke me up just to tell Me HE HAD A DREAM ABOUT HIS GIRL BREAKING UP WITH HIM!!!!!!!_ **

 

10:17 - I had a dream u lost my number 

 

_*Read at 10:20*_

 

3:30 - heyyyyyyy

 

3:30 - I was just kidding lol 

 

**_3:33 - lol_ **

 

**_3:33 - I thought u were serious_ **

 

**_3:33 - if I ever annoy u pls lmkkkkkkkk_ **

 

3:34 - you’re fine :)

 

3:34 - I tend to be a dick sometimes so I’m sorry 

 

**_3:35 - it’s okayyyyuu moon of my life_ **

 

**_3:35 - but tbh I was a lil hurt lol_ **

 

**_3:36 - AND THEN I WENT HOME AND MY MOTHER TOLD ME WE WERR GOING TO FRANXE FOR THE REST OF THE SUMMER!!!!?????????_ **

 

3:36 - that sounds great lol

 

**_3:36 - NOT WHEN U HAVE TO B STUCK WITH SHITTY relaTIVES FOR LIKE 2 months !!!!!!!!_ **

 

3:36 - damn 

 

3:37 - I’m sorry

 

**_3:38 - ITS OKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK_ **

 

**_3:38 - I told her that I didn’t wanna go and that I wasn’t gonna behave and she got mad lol_ **

 

3:40 - you sound 5 lol 

 

**_3:40 - sOOOOO !????_ **

 

**_3:40 - it got me out of the trip!!!!!!! She said it’d b less embarrassing for the family if I just stayed here instead_ **

 

3:44 - she sounds like a charming woman 

 

**_3:44 - HAHAHAHAHH totally_ **

 

**_3:44 - anyways imma stay with Prongs :D_ **

 

3:45 - I’m glad :) 

 

**_3:45 - we should like meet up one of these days lol_ **

 

_*Read at 3:46*_

 

3:50 - I don’t think that’s a good idea 

 

**_3:50 - cus u still think I’m 88??????????????_ **

 

**_3:51 - I can like, show u a pic lol_ **

 

3:51 - nahhh I just like what we have at the moment 

 

3:51 - maybe some other time ?

 

**_3:52 - okay :)_ **

 

_(Tuesday 12:16 pm)_

 

12:16 - so 

 

12:16 - I might be the one who’s bored out of their minds right now 

 

**_12:20 - !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU SHOULDVE SAID SOMETHING SOONER_ **

 

12:20 - lol

 

**_12:20 - I WAS WAITING for u to text cus I didn’t wanna b annoying_ **

 

12:20 - awwww how considerate of you :)))

 

12:21 - but you’re not annoying me lol. 

 

12:21 - you’re kinda fun 

 

**_12:21 - B STILL MY HEART!!!!!!!_ **

 

**_12:22 - that was like_ **

 

**_12:22 -THE NICEST THING UVE SAID TO ME_ **

 

12:23 - oh god 

 

12:23 - I’ll take it back if you don’t behave 

 

**_12:23 - ILL BEHAVE !!!!!_ **

 

12:25 - lol what are you doing today?

 

**_12:27 - PACKING!!!!!!_ **

 

**_12:27 - I’m heading to Prongs tomorrow_ **

 

**_12:27 - WBU moon of my life ?????_ **

 

12:28 - watching tv 

 

**_12:28 - WATCH GAME OF THRONES_ **

 

12:30 - I’m all caught up lol

 

**_12:30 - OH FUCK_ **

 

**_12:30 - THIS IS LIKE A MATCG MADE IN HEAVEN_ **

 

12:31 - lol stop before I block you

 

**_12:31 - OKAY OKAY_ **

 

**_12:31 - are ur friends still busy??????_ **

 

12:32 - I saw them yesterday

 

12:32 - might see them today too I don’t know 

 

12:32 - or I’ll just go to the park 

 

**_12:33 - BE CAREFUL!!! I once got followed :(_ **

 

12:33 - omfg really??? Did you call the cops??)

 

**_12:33 - what? No lol IT WAS BY A SQUIRREL LOL_ **

 

12:34 - ...

 

**_12:34 - IT FOLLOWED ME EVERY WHERE LOL_ **

 

**_12:34 - I thought it was gonna attack me !!!!!! But then it like, went away :(_ **

 

**_12:34 - kinda wanted to take it home tbh_ **

 

12:35 - you’re a handful 

 

**_12:35 - well... I am ;)))_ **

 

12:36 - OMFGGGG

 

**_12:37 - I was talking ABOHT MY HEIGHT !!! lol_ **

 

12:37 - how tall are you???

 

**_12:38 - like_ **

 

**_12:38 - 5’7????_ **

 

**_12:38 - I’m also pretty skinny and like smol:)))))_ **

 

**_12:38 - like a twink ;)_ **

 

12:40 - good to know 

 

**_12:40 - WHAT ABOUT U????? Describe ur self plz_ **

 

12:40 - lol oh god 

 

12:40 - I’m 6’1 lol

 

**_12:41 - NUT_ **

 

**_12:41 - THATS LITERALLT SO HOT OMFG WTFFSSHSHDJDJSJSJSJSSN_ **

 

12:41 - lol calm down 

 

12:42 - It’s annoying. I keep bumping into things

 

**_12:42 - BUT U CAN LIKE_ **

 

**_12:42 - PICK ME UP AND SHIT_ **

 

12:42 - and throw you in the trash. Yeah 

 

**_12: 43 - ONTJFKSKS NO_ **

 

**_12:43 - throw me ON UR BED_ **

 

12:44 - ....

 

**_12:44 - JKKKKKK JKKKK_ **

 

**_12:44 - but like, r u strong?????_ **

 

12:47 - a little??? Idk I run track so 

 

**_12:47 - MOONY U SOUND LIKE A KEEPER OMFG_ **

 

12:48 - lol 

 

12:48 - my face ugly ;(

 

**_12:48 - I DOUBT ITTT_ **

 

**_12:48 -BUT PLZ DESCRIBE!!!!!!_ **

 

12:49 - UHHHHHHH

 

12:49 - idk I have like curly hair???? 

 

**_12:50 - WHAT COLORvv????_ **

 

12:51 - dark blonde?? Idk sorta like honey

 

12:51- and freckles 

 

12:51 - and idk a weird mustache 

 

**_12:52 - LMFAOOOO AHAHAJAH OMDG A WEIRD MUSTACHE_ **

 

**_12:52 - you sound like a dream_ **

 

12:52 - uhu 

 

12:53 - what do u look like ?

 

**_12:53 - WELLLLLLL_ **

 

**_12:53 - NOT TO TOOT MY OWN HORN OR ANYTHING BUT_ **

 

**_12:53 - I’m pretty hot lol_ **

 

**_12:54 - I have like, long black hair_ **

 

**_12:54 - a hot face_ **

 

**_12:54 - a hot body_ **

 

**_12:54 - AND MY EYES R GREY HEHEHEHEHEHSHEH_ **

 

12:55 - you sound cute 

 

**_12:55 - Hot*_ **

 

12:56 - lol you’re so modest 

 

**_12:56 - I KNOW RIGHT ????_ **

 

**_12:56 - I think we’d make a cute couple_ **

 

12:56 - ughhdhjdjdjdjd

 

**_12:57 - WHAT?((? I’m just saying_ **

 

**_12:57 - you’re like_ **

 

**_12:57 - the most interesting person I’ve ever talked to_ **

 

**_12:58 - like I know we don’t know each other but texting u has been really fun_ **

 

12:58 - lol thank you 

 

12:58 - but I’m also not looking for anything at the moment 

 

12:58 - and we don’t really know each other that well. This might all be over in a week for all we know 

 

**_12:59 - NO IT WOTN!!!!!_ **

 

**_12:59 - unless y ghost me ;(_ **

 

1:00 - lol 

 

**_1:00 - OKAY WEIRD QUESTION!!!!_ **

 

1:00 - omfg 

 

**_1:01 - HAVE U EVER BEEN WITH A BOY??????????_ **

 

1:01 - no lol

 

**_1:01 - UMMMMMMM INTERESTING_ **

 

1:02 - how so ?

 

**_1:02 - IDKKKKKKKKKK_ **

 

**_1:02 - would u like to b with a boy???,_ **

 

1:04 - yeah sure

 

1:04 - I’ve actually had crushes on boys before, you know. Like just because I haven’t dated any doesn’t mean I’m not bi

 

**_1:04 - !!!!! THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT!!!’_ **

 

**_1:04 - I just wanted to know if u were a top or a bottom lmaoooooo_ **

 

_*Read at 1:06*_

 

**_1:08 - IM SORRY I KEEP MAKING U UNCOMFORTABLE_ **

 

1:10 - LOL 

 

1:10 - I was just thinking about it 

 

1:10 - IDK tbh 

 

1:10 - like, I would like to bottom one day??! But I also love the idea of just 

 

1:11 - being inside someone ??

 

**_1:14 - OMFG U CANT JUST SAY THINFS LIKR THAT_ **

 

1:14 - sorry!!!!

 

**_1:14 - IT GIVES ME IDEAS_ **

 

1:16 - LOL NO BAD PADFOOT 

 

**_1:16 - THATS WHAT I KEEO TELLIN MY DICK_ **

 

1:20 - OKAY I’m gonna go now 

 

1:20 - GO TAKE A COLD SHOWER 

 

**_1:20 - omgg u must think I’m a perv or something!!! IDK WHY IM ATTRACTED TO U OMFG_ **

 

**_1:20 - we can stop texting if it makes u uncomfortable_ **

 

1:21 - I just don’t want to set my hopes up for failure lol

 

1:21 - lets just keep texting and see where that takes us

 

**_1:21 - OKAY JUST DONT EVER MENTION U TOPPING AGAIN !!!_ **

 

**_1:22 - IM A BOTTOM SO LIKE_ **

 

**_1:22 - TALL ATHLETIC GUYS WHO LIKE TO TOP R MY WEAKNESSSSS_ **

 

1:25 - oh god 

 

**_1:25 - WHAT???????_ **

 

**_1:25 - ARE U NOW PICTURING BEING INSIDIE OF ME_ **

 

1:25 - STOP ONG

 

**_1:26 - HAHAHA YOU ARE!!!!! Omfg_ **

 

**_1:26 - YOURE ATTEACTED TO ME TOO AHHAHA YES_ **

 

1:26 - I hate u lol 

 

1:26 - but the way you text is really cute and you sound like you’re hot and like idk BUT NO STOP IMMA GO TAKE A SHOWER

 

**_1:30 - ORRRRRR_ **

 

**_1:30 - WE CAN LIKE_ **

 

**_1:30 - JERK OFF TOGWTHR??????_ **

 

1:33 - NOPE BYE 

 

**_1:33 - :(((()( but I’m hard_ **

 

**_1:33 - and I want u in me_ **

 

**_1:34 - I’m not a virgin BTW_ **

 

1:37 - PADFOOT STOP OMFG IM 

 

1:37 - I’ll talk to you later 

 

**_1:40 - I haven’t had sex in a year though so I’m pretty tight_ **

 

**_1:40 - every time I finger myself I can feel how tight and hot I am_ **

 

**_1:40 - you probably have a big dick and it’ll hurt but I’ll love ever inch of it_ **

 

1:40 - Fuck

 

**_1:40 - you like that? Thinking about my tight little hole_ **

 

1:41 - pads

 

1:41 - fuck 

 

**_1:41 - tell me_ **

 

1:43 - yeah

 

**_1:43 - yeah what?_ **

 

1:45 - I want to fuck you 

 

**_1:45 - fuck moony_ **

 

**_1:45 - how big r u????_ **

 

1:45 - 9 inches 

 

**_1:45 - OMFGGG WHAT_ **

 

**_1:46 - you’d need to stretch me open_**

 

1:46 - id love to

 

1:46 - I wanna stretch out that pretty little hole of yours 

 

**_1:47 - fuckkkkkkk_ **

 

**_1:47 - I’m so hard_ **

 

**_1:47 - idk if I should just jerk off or finger myself_**

 

1:49 - finger yourself 

 

**_1:50 - god yeah, hold up_ **

 

**_1:56 - where r u?????_ **

 

1:56 - I’m in my bed now 

 

**_1:56 - r u naked !!!_ **

 

1:57 - are you???

 

**_1:58 - Yeahh_ **

 

2:00 - me too

 

**_2:00 - fuck_ **

 

2:00 - I’ve never done this before

 

2:01 - but I’m really turned on 

 

**_2:01 - the feelings mutual moon of my life_ **

 

**_2:01 - I’m so hard it hurts_ **

 

2:01 - me too 

 

2:01 - tell me what you’re doing?

 

**_2:02 - teasin my hole_ **

 

**_2:02 - gttin it nice n wet_ **

 

2:03 - fuck

 

2:03 - I wanna eat u out 

 

2:03 - if I touch myself I’m gonna cum

 

**_2:04 - god moony_ **

 

**_2:04 - ur driving crazy_ **

 

2:05 - good 

 

2:05 - if I was there I’d teased u nice and slow

 

2:05 - fukin u with my tongue until you’re a mess 

 

**_2:06 o god moony_ **

 

**_2:06 - fuck fuck fuck_ **

 

**_2:06 - wish u cud finger me_ **

 

2:06 - r u fingering ur self right nw?

 

**_2:07 - yeesss yess_ **

 

**_2:07 - wish it was ur finger_ **

 

2:07 - r u tight?

 

**_2:09 - so fukin tight omg_ **

 

**_2:09 - dn’t kno if I can fit u_ **

 

2:09 - fuck pads 

 

2:09 - I’ll make it fit 

 

2:10 - stretch ju out so fuckin good 

 

2:10 - add another finger 

 

**_2:12 - fuckkkkkkkkkk_ **

 

**_2:12 - it burns_ **

 

2:12 - go nice n slow 

 

2:12 - if I was there I’d be suckingu off at the same time 

 

**_2:14 - ur gonna make me cum omg_ **

 

**_2:14 - im so turned on_ **

 

**_2:14 - what r u doin?????_ **

 

**_2:14 - r u touching ur self to me baby?_ **

 

2:15 - yes

 

2:15 - wish u were riding me 

 

2:15 - you’d look so pretty bouncin on my dick 

 

**_2:16 - YES YES YES FUCK_ **

 

**_2:16 - Iwanna cum moony_ **

 

**_2:16 - want u to cum inside me_ **

 

2:17 - FUCKKK pads

 

2:17 - I’m gonna cum 

 

**_2:18 - me tooo moony_ **

 

**_2:18 - FICK FUCKDJDN Im_ **

 

**_2:18 - comin im comin_ **

 

2:19 - FUCK FYCK ME TOO

 

**_2:24 - omg_ **

 

**_2:24 - that was_ **

 

**_2:24 - the bst orgasam I’ve ever had_ **

 

**_2:25 - moony???? Did I wear u out?????_ **

 

**_2:36 - r u showerin lol_ **

 

**_3:00 - heyyyyy im sorry if this made u uncomfortable!!!_ **

 

**_3:00 - FUCK I probably shouldn’t have started shit_ **

 

**_3:01 - im sorry !!! I didn’t mean to fuck this up_ **

 

**_3:15 - I’ll stop texting u now :( I’m really fuckin sorry_ **

 

_(Thursday 4:40 pm)_

 

**_4:40 - hey_ **

 

**_4:40 - I just wanted to apologize like I was prob out of line_ **

 

**_4:40 - and now I made u super uncomfortable :((((_ **

 

**_4:42 - im really sorry moony I hope ur not disgusted by me_ **

_(Saturday 10:20 pm)_

 

**_10:20 - hope ur doing well moony_ **

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Thursday - Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these dorks are catching feelings hehehehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU for all of those who have left comments and who actually like this fic lol, that means a lot to me!!!! 
> 
> also sorry for being so fucking late in uploading this, I just hit a minor writers block and didn't fucking know where I wanted this shit to go lol. BUT now im back on track :) I hope you guys enjoy this!!

_Thursday (1:00 am)_   
****

1:00 - hey 

 

1:00 - you probably deleted my number already 

 

1:00 - I wouldn’t be upset if you did honestly because I acted like a fucking dick

 

1:01 - but I just wanted to apologize. Like I’ve been feeling so fucking shitty for ghosting you over something that wasn’t even your fault.

 

1:01 - Thing just escalated so fast and it sort of made me fucking panic????

 

1:01 - like I’ve never done something like that before and idkk wtf is happening and we don’t even know each other??????? 

 

*Read at: 1:02*

 

1:30 - I’m really sorry Padfoot 

 

_*Read at: 1:40*_

_Friday (10:50 pm)_

 

**_10:50 - u kno i was gonna block u_ **

 

**_10:50 - IDEKKKK WHY the fuck I didn’t_ **

 

**_10:50 - like u fuckin suck_ **

 

10:55 - I’m sorry :(

 

**_10:58 - fuk ur srry I don’t believe u_ **

 

10:58 - I PANICKED OKAY

 

10:58 - IS THAT SO HARD TO BELIEVE????

 

**_11:00 - YES BECAUSE U WEREN’T freakin out when u WANTED ME TO RIDE UR DICK_ **

 

11:10 - Oh my fucking god. 

 

11:10 - whatever Padfoot 

 

**_11:14 - U DONT GET TO call me that_ **

 

11:15 - you’re being a child 

 

**_11:15 - AND UR BEING A FICK_ **

 

**_11:15 - DIDK_ **

 

**_11:15 - DICK!!!!!!!!!!_ **

 

_*Read at: 11:17*_

 

**_11:20 - DONT FUCKIN LEAVE ME ON SEEN_ **

 

11:20 - what do you want me to say? 

 

**_11:20 - OH IDK_ **

 

11:23 - I’m sorry for ghosting you

 

**_11:30 - UGDFJDFBH_ **

 

**_11:30 - ur so infuriating_ **

 

11:33 - how so???

 

**_11:33 - I;M TRYING TO BE MAD AT U BUT I CANT BLAME U_ **

 

**_11:33 - I KNO ITS prob my fault BUT UGHAJSDHB_ **

 

**_11:33 - whatevrrrrrrrrrr_ **

 

**_11:34 - bye_ **

 

_Saturday (2:49 pm)_

 

**_2:49 - okkkkkkk so prongs said that I was maybe being unreasonable_ **

 

**_2:50 - I fought him and now I have a black eye_ **

 

**_2:50 - n not tlkin to himmmmmmm_ **

 

**_2:50 - welllll_ **

 

**_2:50 - he’s not talking to me but that’s besides the point_ **

 

**_2:51 - THE PINT IS THAT NOW IM BORED AND MY BEST FRIEND ISN;’T TALKING TO ME AND IT’S UR FAUL;T_ **

 

2:58 - I’m sorry??

 

**_2:59 - WELL U BETTER B_ **

 

**_2:59 - i’M TRYIN to move past this_ **

 

**_3:00 - also I just wanted to APOLOGIZE BECAUE I know this is PARTIALLY my fault_ **

 

3:05 - it’s not your fault 

 

**_3:05 - yeAHH ok_ **

 

3:10 - I wanted to do it, okay?? 

 

3:10 - that’s why I freaked out 

 

**_3:11 - IT WAS ONLY SEXTING_ **

 

3:13 - yeah, I know 

 

**_3:15 - so why did u freak OUT SO HARD?????_ **

 

3:20 - because I liked it 

 

**_3:20 - SO DID I_ **

 

**_3:20 - BUT I dint fuckin ghost u_ **

 

3:22 - can we drop this please? You said you wanted to move past this, so lets do that 

 

**_3:26 - uGH FINE_ **

 

**_3:26 - how HAVE U BEEN_ **

 

3:30 - I’ve been okay 

 

3:30 - hanging out with friends and all that 

 

**_3:34 - Nice_ **

 

**_3:34 - I’ve been bored as shit_ **

 

**_3:34 - I’m at prongs BUT HE;S NOT TALKING TO ME_ **

 

3:35 - sorry :(

 

**_3:35 - it’s fine I’m like MAD cus he gave me a black eye_ **

 

**_3:35 - I LOOK LIKE A CRAZY PERSON_ **

 

3:36 - did you punch him too?

 

**_3:38 - kicked him in the dick HEHEHEHEH_ **

 

3:40 - Did you guys really fight over me??

 

**_3:40 - nooooo_ **

 

**_3:40 - well sorta?? Idk_ **

 

**_3:40 - I told him u were a dick head and he asked why and so I told him_ **

 

**_3:41 - AND HE SAID It was my fault cus I APPARENTLY INSIGATED EVERYTHING???_ **

 

3:45 - …. I mean, you sort of did

 

**_3:45 - U COULD’VE SAID NO_ **

 

3:48 - I KNOW! I’m not saying it’s your fault

 

3:48 - just saying that you started it even after I told you to stop 

 

**_3:50 - DONT’ ACT LIKE u didn’t fucking like it_ **

 

3:50 - are you not paying attention??? I’m not saying that 

 

3:50 - I know what I did and I know it was as much my fault as it was yours

 

3:51 - lets just not have it happen again okay? 

 

**_3:55 - is that what u rlly want??????_ **

 

3:55 - yes. 

 

3:55 - I like texting you and I would like to keep doing that.

 

3:55 - let’s just not cross any lines again 

 

_*Read at: 3:55*_

 

**_4:13 - FINE wateverrrr_ **

 

_Monday (5:00 am)_

 

**_5:00 - PRINGS IS TALKING TO ME AGAIN’_ **

 

**_5:00 - just thought id let u know :)_ **

 

5:10 - if this is your way of getting back at me :)

 

5:10 - then you’ve succeeded :) 

 

5:10 - I’ll never ghost you again 

 

**_5:11 - SORRY IM JUST_ **

 

**_5:11 - Prongs dad is takin us HIKING_ **

 

5:11 - be safe pads 

 

**_5:20 - I like It when you call me pads_ **

 

**_10:15 - I AM SO FUCKING TIRED_ **

 

10:19 - can you lower your voice? 

 

**_10:20 - NO CUS I’M TIRED_ **

 

10:20 - how the fuck do you even have service? Aren’t you camping??? Go be one with nature or someshit 

 

**_10:21 - JHAHAHAHAHA NOPE_ **

 

**_10:21 - we made prongs dad take us to get breakfast cus WE WERE BEAT_ **

 

10:21 - you guys are the worst 

 

**_10:21 - THE WOODS SCARE ME MOONY_ **

 

10:22 - they’re not that bad 

 

**_10:22 - DO U LIKE camping?????_ **

 

10:24 - I used to go with my dad when I was little 

 

**_10:24 - why did u stopppppp??????_ **

 

**_10:24 - grew out of it??????_ **

 

10:28 - something like that 

 

**_10:28 - UMMMFMMKN well_ **

 

**_10:28 - it fucking sucks_ **

 

**_10:28 - so u not misin out_ **

 

10:30 - lol 

 

10:30 - I’m glad Prongs is talking to you again :)

 

**_10:34 - SO AM IIIIIIIII_ **

 

**_10:34 - I WAS LIKE SO BORED_ **

 

10:36 - you need a hobby :)

 

**_10:36 - I NEED A BOO_ **

 

10:37 - lol 

 

**_10:37 - I’m SIRIUS !!!!!_ **

 

10:37 - serious*

 

**_10:40 - NO SIRIUSSSSSSS HEEHHEHE_ **

 

10:40 - lol okay well, go on tinder 

 

**_10:41 - tinders for creepossss_ **

 

10:41 - lol go to the park again and get someones number 

 

**_10:43 - IM NEVER doing that agin !!!!!_ **

 

10:44 - Take grammar lessons then :)

 

10:44 - and spelling :)

 

**_10:45 - FUCK UUUUUUUU_ **

 

10:45 - ;) maybe

 

**_10:45 - DONT USE4 the winky faceee agaisnt me !!!_ **

 

10:45 - ;) ;) ;) ;) 

 

**_10:45 - GOD ur a lil shittttt_ **

 

10:46 - thank you. I try my hardest 

 

_Thursday (3:50 pm)_

 

**_3:50 - sooooooooooo_ **

 

**_3:50 - I went to the park again_ **

 

3:50 - fun

 

**_3:51 - ANDDDDD GUESS WHAT HAPPENED?????_ **

 

3:51 - You got chased by another squirrel ????

 

**_3:51 - HAHAHAH no omg I wish_ **

 

**_3:51 - but no I GOT SOMEONES NUMBER_ **

 

3:52 - oh shit! That’s great 

 

**_3:52 - I KNO RIGHHHHH_ **

 

**_3:52 - ANDDDDD i got their real #######_ **

 

**_3:52 - hes such a cute cutie_ **

 

3:53 - lol I’m happy for you padfoot 

 

**_3:53 - ME FUCKIN TOO_ **

 

**_3:53 - like I’m surprise it was this fucking EASYYY????? Like wow_ **

 

3:54 - lol 

 

_*Read at: 3:54*_

 

**_8:40 - OKAY SO we r gonna go on a date_ **

 

**_8:40 - well_ **

 

**_8:40 - NOT A DATE_ **

 

**_8:41 - but like a hangieeee date???_ **

 

8:45 - hangie date? What the fuck is that lol

 

**_8:45 - LIKE WE gonna chill but also kiss_ **

 

**_8:45 - hangieeeee date :)_ **

 

8:46 - lol what do 16 year olds even do on dates anyways???

 

**_8:46 - I’M ALMOST 18!!!!!!!!!_ **

 

**_8:46 - BUTIDKKKK we goin to Mc Donalds_ **

 

8:47 - no movies??

 

**_8:47 - HAHAHA no_ **

 

**_8:47 - we goin on a walk :)_ **

 

8:49 - romantic :)

 

**_8:51 - I KNIWWW_ **

 

8:59 - what’s your ideal date?

 

**_9:10 - UMMMMMMMMWJDNWJDNJWNW_ **

 

**_9:10 - idkkkkk lmao_ **

 

9:15 - lol you have like your dream wedding but not your ideal date?????

 

**_9:16 - UGDJFDJI I KNOWWW_ **

 

**_9:16 - I just haven’t REALLY given it much thought ????_ **

 

**_9:16 - like USUALLY the guys I’ve been with r all from school??_ **

 

**_9:17 - and we really haven’t like dated???? LIKE we mostly just fuck or something idk_ **

 

**_9:17 - THE BOYS IN MY SCHOOL MOSTLY SUCJ or r ugly lmao_ **

 

**_9:17 - like they’re good for a quickie_ **

 

9:18 - lol interesting 

 

**_9:20 - I KNMOW_ **

 

**_9:20 - I’ve only like truly dated this one dude when I was like 14_ **

 

**_9:20 - BUT HE SUCKED SO_ **

 

**_9:20 - it ended like in a week heehheehh_ **

 

9:24 - damn 

 

9:24 - do you want to date this dude??

 

**_9:29 - TBHHH??? Lol idk he hot but idk I don’t know him????_ **

 

**_9:29 - why do u wannnnaa knoooo mooooon of my life ???????_ **

 

9:31 - lol I’m bored and i’m going to live vicariously through you 

 

**_9:31 - LOL JUST GO TO THE PARK and get some ;)))))))_ **

 

9:31 - Nahhhhhhhhhh

 

_*Read at : 9:35*_

 

_Friday (6:57 pm)_

 

6:57 - heyyyyyyyyy

 

**_7:16 - SRRRRY MOONYYYY im on my hangieee dateeee_ **

 

**_7:16 - TALK TO U LTERRRR_ **

 

_*Read at: 7:19*_

 

 

_Sunday (10:30 am)_

 

10:30 - It is so fucking hot outside and my friends want to go to the beach :)

 

**_4:59 - LOL_ **

 

**_4:59 - did u GO TO THE BEACH?????_ **

 

5:01 - lol no 

 

5:01 - we went to the park instead 

 

**_5:10 - that LAMEEEEEEEEE_ **

 

**_5:10 - the beach is where THE FUN HAPPENS_ **

 

5:10 - not when you can’t swim 

 

**_5:10 - OMFG_ **

 

**_5:11 - MOONY WTF_ **

 

**_5:11 - are U SERIOUS?????????_ **

 

5:12 - yeah :( 

 

**_5:15 - OMFG_ **

 

**_5:15 - I’M like a fucking PRO_ **

 

5:16 - I bet 

 

**_5:16 - YEEEHAW_ **

 

**_5:16 - ITS BECAUSE OF MY BALLET BODY_ **

 

5:20 - lol 

 

5:20 - what else can you do?

 

**_5:21 - LIKE A bunch of shit tbh_ **

 

**_5:21 - IM SO FLEXIBLE TOO like_ **

 

**_5:21 - I could prob SUCK MY own dick_ **

 

5:24 - Jesus Christ 

 

5:24 - I’m fucking done 

 

**_5:27 - HAHAHAHA omdg no I’m jk moony_ **

 

**_5:27 - DONT GET WEIRD it was a joke_ **

 

5:30 - I know 

 

5:30 - or at least, I hope its really a joke 

 

**_5:30 - THERES nothing wrong with sucking ur own dick :(_ **

 

5:30 - I’m going to block you :) 

 

**_5:34 - DONT BE MEAN_ **

 

5:40 - Lol

 

5:40 - how did your date go?

 

**_5:45 - pretty Okay_ **

 

**_5:45 - HE’S LIKE a LEO so we’re not that compatible_ **

 

5:46 - lol what’s ur sign?

 

**_5:47 - SCORPIO BITCCHHHHHHHH_ **

 

5:50 - Nice. Nice 

 

**_5:50 - Whats UR SIGN????_ **

 

5:50 - pisces 

 

**_5:55 - we ARE LIKE_ **

 

**_5:55 - SUPER COMPATIBLE !!!!!!!!!_ **

 

5:55 - lol 

 

5:56 - those things aren’t real padfoot

 

_*Read at: 5:59*_

 

 

_Tuesday (3:16 am)_

 

3:16 - do you ever just wake up in the middle of the night and can’t go back to sleep???

 

**_10:30 - HEYYYYYYY_ **

 

**_10:30 - did u manage to go back to sleep?????_ **

 

10:30 - not really

 

10:31 - i’m running on like, 2 hours of sleep???

 

**_10:40 - GO BACK TO SLEEP MOON OF MY LIFE!!!!_ **

 

10:40 - I’ll try :)

 

_*Read at: 10:40*_

 

_Wednesday (5:45 pm)_

 

**_5:45 - OKAY SOOOOOOO_ **

 

**_5:45 - THIS DUDE IS SO FUCKING BORING_ **

 

**_5:45 - AND KINDA PERVYYYYYY LIKE??????????_ **

 

**_5:46 - HE KEEPS ASKON FOR DICK PICS!!!!!!!!!_ **

 

**_5:46 - HE ONLY WANTS TO MAKE OUT WHEN WE MEET UP_ **

 

**_5:46 - AND HE SAIF I SHOULD CUT MY HAIR??? LIKE ? BITCH WHAT????_ **

 

5:48 - lol omfg

 

5:48 - I’m sorry pads :(

 

**_5:49 - I AM FUMING UGJ_ **

 

**_5:49 - he fucking sukskkkkkk_ **

 

**_5:49 - I BLOCKED HIS NUMBER_ **

 

5:50 - that’s why you shouldn’t give random people your number :)

 

**_5:50 - LOL BUT MOONY_ **

 

**_5:50 - LOOK AT WHERE IT LEAD MEEEEE_ **

 

5:51 - to a perv who only wants to kiss and sling dicks your way????

 

**_5:52 - MOONUY OMRFGRG WTF hahahah_ **

 

**_5:52 - THATS NOT WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUTTTT_ **

 

5:53 - what were you talking about then?

 

**_5:53 - LIKE THIS WHOLE SHIT LED ME TO U HEHEHEHEH_ **

 

5:55 - that’s cute pads 

 

**_5:55 - I KNOWWW_ **

 

**_5:56 - so I can’t complain_ **

 

5:56 - I guess :)

 

_*Read at: 5:56*_

 

_Friday (4:40 pm)_

 

**_4:40 - can I BE honest with u??????_ **

 

4:40 - uhhh sure 

 

**_4:44 - OKAY SO this might sound weird but_ **

 

**_4:44 - I did something really PETTY_ **

 

4:45 - lol, what did you do?

 

**_4:48 - OKAY WELL_ **

 

**_4:48 - IDK IF YOU’BVE LIKE NOTICED_ **

 

**_4:48 - that I haven’t been TRXTIN as much and like leaving u on seen an watever_ **

 

4:50 - lol 

 

4:50 - I noticed 

 

**_4:51 - YEAH WELL ITS CUS_ **

 

**_4:51 - I WAS STILL A LITTLE MAD CUS U GHOSTED ME_ **

 

**_4:51 - BUT_ **

 

**_4:51 - I FEEL SO UCKINF Bad_ **

 

4:56 - if you don’t want to keep on talking to me, I understand 

 

4:56 - like you don’t need to force yourself 

 

**_4:57 - THATS NOT IT!!!!_ **

 

**_4:57 - it’s not that I DIDNT want to talk to u_ **

 

**_4:57 - I JUST felt hurt?????_ **

 

**_4:57 - like idk I DONT WANT U to ghost me again_ **

 

**_4:57 - and then FEEL LIKE SHIT_ **

 

4:59 - I said I was sorry 

 

**_4:59 - I KNOW BUT_ **

 

**_4:59 - I JUST WANTED TO BE CAREFUL_ **

 

**_5:00 - BIUT_ **

 

**_5:00 - I just miss how we used to tALK OKAY ??? ND I FEEL BAD_ **

 

**_5:00 - SO LIKE_ **

 

**_5:00 - IM STILL GONNA text u_ **

 

**_5:00 - I just wanted to like_ **

 

**_5:01 - LET U KNO??_ **

 

5:01 - okay pads. I understand 

 

**_5:01 - REALLY?????_ **

 

5:03 - yeah

 

5:03 - I mean I guess I deserve it 

 

**_5:04 - NO U DONTTTT THATS WHY IM COMING CLEANNN_ **

 

**_5:04 - ur like SO NICE_ **

 

**_5:04 - n I was being such a dick :(_ **

 

5:07 - That’s why I have your number saved as dick face :)

 

**_5:07 - MOONYYYYYYY THATS MEANNNN_ **

 

5:10 - lol I never said I was nice ;)

 

**_5:10 - UR THE WORSTTTT_ **

 

5:10 - im the best and you know it 

 

**_5:13 - maybe ;)_ **

 

_*Read at: 5:16*_

 

**_7:40 - okkayyyy SOOOO_ **

 

**_7:40 - we never did finish that gameeeeeee_ **

 

7:46 - omg 

 

7:46 - don’t 

 

**_7:46 - MOONY PLSSS_ **

 

7:49 - nope 

 

**_7:49 - PLZZZZZZZ_ **

 

7:50 - I suddenly cannot read 

 

**_7:50 - DONT BE A DICKKKKKK_ **

 

7:50 - what? I don’t understand what that means!

 

**_7:50 - MOONYYYYYYYYYY_ **

 

7:51 - yes??

 

**_7:51 - TRUTH OR DAREEEEE_ **

 

7:51 - lmao padfoot that’s not even the game

 

**_7:53 - DIOD U ACTUALLY LMAO????_ **

 

7:53 - I might’ve only Lol’d 

 

**_7:53 - that’s like THE DORKIEST shit you’ve ever said omfg_ **

 

7:54 - no it wasn’t :(

 

**_7:54 - IT WAS CURE THOUGH_ **

 

7:54 - glad to see you’re still illiterate 

 

**_7:55 - CUTE!!!!!_ **

 

**_7:55 - I MEANT CUTE_ **

 

7:56 - Sure you did

 

**_7:56 - stop AVOIDING THE GAMNEEEEE_ **

 

7:58 - ugh

 

7:58 - what game 

 

**_7:59 - TRUTH OR DARE_ **

 

8:02 - im going to regret this big time

 

**_8:02 - NO U WONT :D_ **

 

8:05 - okay

 

8:05 - how are we doing this?

 

**_8:06 - OKAY SOOOO_ **

 

**_8:06 - whatever dare we do, we gotta show PROOFFFFF_ **

 

8:06 - uhhhhhhhhh

 

**_8:07 - U DONT HAVE TO SHOW UR FACEEEEEE’_ **

 

8:10 - idk :(

 

**_8:11 - I PROMISEEEEE_ **

 

**_8:11 - I won’t ask for dick pics either :)_ **

 

8:13 - lol 

 

8:13 - okay 

 

8:13 - we could try, but if it gets weird can we like, stop??

 

**_8:15 - OF COURSE MOON OF MY LIFEEEEEEE_ **

 

8:15 - lol okay

 

8:15 - who starts??

 

**_8:16 - UHHH TRUTH OR DARE MOONY_ **

 

8:16 - truth

 

**_8:16 - IUGH SO LAMEEEEE_ **

 

8:17 - don’t make me block u :((((

 

**_8:17 - U WOULDN’TTT !!!!_ **

 

**_8:17 - uGHHHH_ **

 

**_8:17 - OKAY_ **

 

**_8:17 - do u WATCH PORNN??????_ **

 

8:20 - …

 

8:20 - you’re wild 

 

**_8:20 - ANSER THE QUESTIONNNNNNNNN_ **

 

8:21 - lol can we pass??

 

**_8:21 - NOPE_ **

 

8:21 - smfh

 

8:22 - I mean… who doesn’t ???????

 

**_8:23 - OMG_ **

 

8:23 - I’m regretting this already 

 

8:23 - truth or dare pads 

 

**_8:23 - DARE CUS I AINT A PUSSY!!_ **

 

8:24 - lol I dare you to go outside and yell that as loud as you can :)

 

**_8:24 - omdggggf_ **

 

**_8:24 - Moony it’s LIKE LATE_ **

 

8:25 - that’s even better :)

 

**_8:26 - YOURE SO MEAN UGH_ **

 

**_8:26 - ur lucky I’m at PRONGSSSS_ **

 

**_8:26 - fuck THERES LIKE PEOPLE OUTSIDE MOONY_ **

 

8:27 - EVEN better :)

 

**_8:30 - OKAY SO PRONGS IS SO FUCKIN EVIL_ **

 

**_8:30 - HE DARED ME TO DO IT IN MUY UNDERWEAR SO FUCK YALL BITCHES_ **

 

8:31 - HAHAHAH OMFG 

 

8:31 - prongs is amazing 

 

8:31 - what a genius 

 

**_8:39 - *video file*_ **

 

8:45 - HAHAHAHAH OMFG pads oh man 

 

8:45 - that poor old lady 

 

8:45 - oh god I’m dyinggg

 

**_8:46 - PRONGS MOM GROUNDED ME!!!!_ **

 

8:46 - HAHAHAHAH omfg im so sorry 

 

**_8:46 - no ir not :(((_ **

 

8:47 - I AM but this is hilarious omfg 

 

8:47 - also you got nice hair :)

 

**_8:50 - I KNOW I DO U DICK HEAD_ **

 

8:50 - aww pads don’t be mad

 

8:50 - this made my night :)

 

**_8:56 - WELL GOOD_ **

 

**_8:56 - DARE OR DARE_ **

 

8:56 - lol that’s not how the game goes 

 

**_8:57 - DONT CARE NOW PICCKKKKKKK_ **

 

8:57 - you’re such a petty shit lol

 

8:57 - I guess I pick dare -_-

 

**_8:58 - HEHEHEHEHEHEHEH_ **

 

**_8:58 - HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHE_ **

 

8:59 - I’m suddenly too tired to play!

 

**_9:00 - NOPE_ **

 

**_9:00 - ARE UR PARNTD AWAKE????_ **

 

**_9:00 - DONT LIEEEE_ **

 

9:01 - … 

 

**_9:01 - COME ON MOOONNYYY_ **

 

9:01 - ugh

 

9:01 - well yes

 

**_9:01 - GO TWERK FOR THEM_ **

 

9:02 - NOPE nope noPEEEEEEE

 

**_9:02 - UES YES YES_ **

 

**_9:02 - GO FUCKIN DO IT BITCH EHEHEHEHE_ **

 

9:03 - ughhhh Pads

 

**_9:03 - plzzzzz_ **

 

9:04 - WHO’S EVEN GONNA RECORD PADFOOT???

 

**_9:04 - IDKKKK WHOEVER WANTS TOOOO_ **

 

**_9:04 - just DO IT :)_ **

 

9:05 - I fucking hate you 

 

**_9:05 - nahhhhhhhh that’s a hot lie_ **

 

9:15 - *video file*

 

9:15 - I fucking

 

9:15 - hate you

 

9:16 - so fucking much :)

 

**_9:20 - OH MY FUCKIN GOD_ **

 

**_9:20 - THAT WAS WIORTH ALL OF UR HATE HAHAHAHAHHAHA OMFG_ **

 

**_9:20 - MOONY U GOT A SEXY BACK OMFGGG_ **

 

9:21 - im really going to block you :)

 

9:21 - my parents are now traumatized 

 

**_9:22 - WELL THWY SHOULDN’T BE_ **

 

**_9:22 - THIS WAS PURE TALENT LMFAO OOGGG_ **

 

**_9:22 - CAN I SHOW PRONGS????_ **

 

9:25 - NO ILL REALLY BLOCK U OMDGGG 

 

**_9:26 - :(( omfg but_ **

 

**_9:26 - THAT WS FUCKIN FUNNY OKAY I LOVED IT_ **

 

9:27 - ugh ur the worst :(

 

9:27 - truth or dare bitch 

 

**_9:30 - DAMN MOONY_ **

 

**_9:30 - I PICK DARE_ **

 

9:34 - I dare you to type like a normal person for the rest of the night :)

 

**_9:36 - MOONY WTRRRFFFFF_ **

 

9:36 - nuh uh. You gotta text like a normal person please.

 

9:36 - punctuation and proper grammar too!

 

**_9:37 - moony that’s not fair. I sound like a total lame bitch_ **

 

9:37 - lmao you’ll live

 

**_9:37 - can I type in all caps at least?_ **

 

9:38 - normal people don’t type in all caps pads

 

**_9:38 - *in caps* normal people are weird!!!!!!!!!_ **

 

9:40 - don’t abuse your punctuations either 

 

**_9:41 - fuck this is so fucking frustrating!_ **

 

**_9:41 - I hate you :(_ **

 

9:42 - lol nah you don’t. 

 

**_9:43 - :( truth or dare moony._ **

 

9:43 - truth 

 

9:43 - also this is kinda weird, I’m used to you yelling over the phone

 

**_9:44 - I DONT YELLLLLL_ **

 

**_9:44 - fuck this is actually so hard_ **

 

9:44 - HAHAHHAHAH lmao this is hilarious

 

9:45 - its practice for when you need to text some executive or something

 

**_9:45 - ugh no ew_ **

 

**_9:46 - now pick before my brain explodes_ **

 

9:47 - lol

 

9:47 - truth ;)

 

**_9:51 - uh_ **

 

**_9:51 - fuck moony can I please text like I normally talk_ **

 

9:53 - lmfao nope 

 

9:53 - a dare is a dare :)

 

**_9:54 - Ugh_ **

 

**_9:54 - last person you had a crush on?_ **

 

**_9:57 - you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to_ **

 

10:13 - sorry I was brushing my teeth 

 

10:13 - lol omg you sound so weird 

 

10:13 - like so formal 

 

**_10:14 - I know :) I sound like a fucking dick head._ **

 

10:15 - are you saying I sound like a dick head??

 

**_10:16 - moony its cute when you do it cus it suits you. But I sound like I got a stick shoved up my ass._ **

 

10:17 - lmaooo you do. But this is funny so please keep up. 

 

10:17 - until 12 at least :D

 

**_10:17 - okay! Now answer your question!_ **

 

10:18 - lol 

 

10:18 - uhhhhhhh

 

10:18 - I had a crush on this dude in my class

 

**_10:21 - oh_ **

 

**_10:21 - tell me more!_ **

 

10:24 - lol there’s nothing to tell 

 

10:24 - I don’t even like him anymore 

 

10:24 - like we didn’t even speak lol 

 

**_10:25 - Lol I get that_ **

 

**_10:25 - like there’s a ton of cuties at my school_ **

 

**_10:25 - but most of them are so fucking mean_ **

 

10:25 - yeah lol 

 

**_10:27 - so you haven’t had a crush on anyone else?_ **

 

10:31 - not really? 

 

10:32- what about you?

 

**_10:38 - sorta_ **

 

**_10:38 - I mean, idk him that well but_ **

 

**_10:38 - he gives me butterflies lol_ **

 

10:43 - is it park dude????

 

**_10:44 - lmfao MOONY no_ **

 

10:44 - okay you can go back to talking like you used to

 

10:44 - you texting like this is weird af

 

**_10:46 - THANKG FUCKING GHOD_ **

 

**_10:46 - JESUS CHIRIST I FELT LIKE A DIFFRENT PERSON_ **

 

10:46 - lmao you’re so dramatic pads 

 

**_10:47 - I am NOTTTTTT_ **

 

**_10:47 - I JUST hate proper texting :)_ **

 

10:49 - lol you’re a troll pads 

 

**_10:49 - A CUTE ONEEEEEE3_ **

 

10:51 - totally ;)

 

10:53 - truth or dare drama queen 

 

**_10:53 - THARS ACTUALLY A COMPLIMENT_ **

 

**_10:53 - and I pick truth CUs I WANNA SPICE IT UP_ **

 

10:54 - lmao wow

 

10:54 - okay ummmmm

 

10:57 - fuck this is harder than a dare lol

 

**_10:58 - YEAH AND less fun_ **

 

10:59 - lol

 

10:59 - uhhhhhh

 

10:59 - if you could meet anyone in the world (dead or alive) who would it be?

 

**_11:03 - you_ **

 

11:03 - lol pads

 

**_11:03 - IM SERIOUSSSSSSS_ **

 

**_11:03 - like_ **

 

**_11:03 - YOU ACTUALLY digged ur own grave with this one ;)))_ **

 

11:04 - Lmao do you mean dug??

 

**_11:05 - IGH U KNOW WHAR I MEANTTTT_ **

 

11:05 - sadly 

 

**_11:06 - ANYWAYS_ **

 

**_11:06 - ur super cool MOON OF MY LIFE_ **

 

11:10 - lol pads you don’t really know me 

 

**_11:11 - I kNOW ENOUGh_ **

 

**_11:11 - like ur insanely funny And SNARKY AND SASSY_ **

 

11:12 - I could be 84 for all you know

 

**_11:13 - then UR LIKE insanely fit for AN 84 YEAR OLD!!!!!_ **

 

**_11:13 - WHATS UR SECRET???????_ **

 

11:16 - lol im actually a werewolf and I don’t age 

 

**_11:16 - FUCK_ **

 

**_11:16 - I WOULDN;T b surprise tbh_ **

 

11:18 - lol 

 

**_11:20 - OKAY its ur turn now :)_ **

 

11:22 - dare :)

 

**_11:23 - WOW LOOK at u_ **

 

11:23 - yeah I’m taking a page from your book

 

11:23 - trying to spice things up for you pads ;)

 

**_11:25 - heheeheheh OKAHY_ **

 

**_11:25 - I dare U TO TELL ME A TRUTH_ **

 

11:26 - -_-

 

11:26 - you’re wasting my dare on a truth? LAME 

 

**_11:27 - LOL OKAY FINE Ugh_ **

 

**_11:27 - I dare u to…….._ **

 

**_11:29 - HOWL AT THE MOON_ **

 

11:30 - oh god 

 

11:30 - I’ll take the question instead 

 

**_11:31 - NOPE_ **

 

**_11:31 - TOO fucking late ‘_ **

 

11:33 - pads 

 

11:33 - my parents are going to kill me 

 

11:33 - they’re already so confused about my twerking 

 

**_11:36 - LOL MOONY_ **

 

**_11:36 - b brave_ **

 

11:37 - I hate you so much 

 

**_11:37 - :D_ **

 

11:50 - I REALLY 

 

11:50 - HATE YOU

 

11:50 - *video file*

 

**_11:57 - HAHAHAHSNAHSHHEJHBEH_ **

 

**_11:57 - FU K_ **

 

**_11:57 - MOONY omfg THSI was legendary_ **

 

**_11:58 - I LOBV IT_ **

 

**_11:58 - like yore my FAV ORITE person omfg_ **

 

11:59 - lmao I’m glad my embarrassment causes you joy 

 

**_12:00 - IT FUCKING does :)_ **

 

**_12:00 - you’re the BEST okay like truly_ **

 

12:13 - yeah my dad just 

 

12:13 - asked me if I was smoking weed

 

**_12:14 - LMFAOOOOO AHAHHAHA_ **

 

**_12:14 - what did u tell him???????_ **

 

12:15 - that I was doing a stupid dare 

 

**_12:16 - AWW moony u should’ve lied_ **

 

**_12:16 - weed is UFN_ **

 

12:17 - lmfao how did you manage to misspell that word while still using the correct letters?????

 

**_12:17 - magic moon of my LIFEEE_ **

 

12:18 - you’re something else

 

12:18 - truth or dare 

 

**_12:18 - DAREEEEE EHEHEHEHEH_ **

 

**_12:18 - make it FUN but not too WILDDDDDDD_ **

 

**_12:18 - prongs mom MIBGT just kill me lmao_ **

 

12:20 - and we wouldn’t want that

 

**_12:22 - NOT AT ALLLLLLLLOL_ **

 

12:24 - I dare you to tell me the most embarrassing thing that’s ever happened to you :)

 

**_12:25 - WOWOWOWOWO_ **

 

**_12:25 - okay BUT how will u know I’m telling the truth ?????????_ **

 

12:26 - Lol well I hope you don’t fucking lie

 

**_12:26 - IW ONTTTT_ **

 

**_12:26 - BUT OKAYYYY_ **

 

**_12:26 - SO WHEN I LOAT MY VISGINITHYYYY_ **

 

**_12:27 - I GUESS I fell asleep LIKE right away_ **

 

12:27 - yea??? I wonder where this is going lol

 

**_12:27 - MOONy don’t intcruot 1!!_ **

 

**_12:28 - interrupt !!!!_ **

 

**_12:28 - ANYWAYSSSS_ **

 

**_12:28 - idk HOPW THE FUCK It happened_ **

 

**_12:28 - BUT SPMEHOW THERE WAS_ **

 

**_12:28 - JIZZ ON MY PRETTY FACE!!!!_ **

 

12:31 - omg lol 

 

**_12:31 - EYAH and like_ **

 

**_12:31 - as soon as I WOKE UP, I left cus I didn’t really like the dude_ **

 

**_12:32 - AND HIS FUCKING dormitory was like_ **

 

**_12:32 - SO FAR away from mines omfg_ **

 

**_12:32 - AND PEOPLE WHERE soaring_ **

 

**_12:33 - stARING!!!_ **

 

**_12:33 - AND I didn’t know whwyyyyy_ **

 

12:35 - LMAO pads that’s so fucking sad omfg 

 

**_12:35 - THE WORST PART IS_ **

 

**_12:35 - THAT I’m pretty sure the fuckerr KNEW_ **

 

**_12:35 - AN DIDNT fucking tell me :(_ **

 

12:36 - lmaoooo oh god pads

 

12:36 - how did you find out??

 

**_12:37 - FUCKING wormtail_ **

 

**_12:37 - HE COULDNT SROP LAUGHIGN the little shit_ **

 

**_12:37 - BUT ITS OAY_ **

 

**_12:37 - JIZZ is known to B GOOD_ **

 

**_12:38 - FOR THE FUCKING FACE ;))))_ **

 

**_12:38 - that swhy my face is FALLESS_ **

 

12:40 - … does it?? Fall less?

 

**_12:40 - FUCK_ **

 

**_12:40 - I meant FLAWLESS and u know It_ **

 

12:42 - lol

 

12:42 - nah u meant falless 

 

**_12:43 - ur literall so fuckkn g mean_ **

 

12:43 - im going to pay for your grammar lesson :) 

 

12:43 - that’s how nice I am 

 

**_12:45 - UR A LITTLE SHIT UGH_ **

 

**_12:45 - truth or dare_ **

 

12:45 - truth

 

**_12:50 - OKAYYY_ **

 

**_12:50 - DONT GET MADDDD_ **

 

12:51 - lol 

 

12:51 - why???

 

**_12:54 - OKAY SO_ **

 

**_12:54 - u don’t gotta answer if its uncomfortable OR WHATWVR_ **

 

**_12:54 - but_ **

 

**_12:54 - GIVE ME_ **

 

**_12:54 - the real reason WHYYY_ **

 

**_12:54 - u had that freak out and ghosted meeeeeee_ **

 

1:00 - pads

 

1:00 - I thought we were past this

 

**_1:03 - I KNOWWWWWW!!! We areeeee_ **

 

**_1:03 - I just want to knowwww_ **

 

**_1:03 - but oka fine3ee_ **

 

**_1:03 - U DONT have to answer ittttt_ **

 

1:07 - I told you already 

 

1:07 - I don’t really know you

 

**_1:08 - moony, we literally talk every day_ **

 

1:08 - yeah but that doesn’t mean we know each other

 

**_1:14 - okay_ **

 

1:14 - pads

 

**_1:14 - no, it’s okayyyyyyy nvm_ **

 

1:14 - it’s clearly not 

 

**_1:15 - Its justtttt_ **

 

**_1:15 - Why is gettin to know me so fucking badd???? Like do U NOT like me??????_ **

 

1:20 - it’s not that

 

**_1:20 - then WHAT IS IT????_ **

 

1:23 - Idk okay?? Idk. This is just so fucking weird 

 

1:23 - like you sent me a text by mistake and that was like, 2 weeks ago???

 

**_1:25 - actually 3 weeks butttttt_ **

 

1:25 - AND then we sexted! Like I’ve never done that before

 

1:25 - and it creeped me out 

 

**_1:26 - oh_ **

 

**_1:26 - fuck_ **

 

**_1:26 - okay_ **

 

**_1:26 - im sorry that really wasn’t my intention_ **

 

1:28 - it’s fine I guess

 

1:28 - I’m telling you, I just want to move past this 

 

**_1:35 - okayyyy_ **

 

**_1:35 - I’m going to go to beddd nowwwwww_ **

 

**_1:35 - night moony_**

 

1:37 - night padfoot :)

 

_ *Read at: 1:39* _


	3. Monday - Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are so dumbbbbbb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys sorry for not posting sooner! Idk when I'll be posting again, but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!

_Monday (5:20 pm)_

5:20 - hey 

**_5:45 - hi_ **

5:47 - are you upset with me or something???

**_5:47 - why would I b upset?????_ **

5:47 - i don’t know... its dumb I guess. I just didn’t hear from u all weekend lol 

**_5:50 - srry_ **

5:53 - are you sure you’re not mad? Like I’m sorry if I did anything 

**_5:57 - stop pls, u didn’t do anything. Don’t wrry abut it_ **

**_5:57 - I’m okayyyyy ;)_ **

6:03 - I’m here if you ever need to vent or something :)

**_6:04 - we don’t know each other, rmmember??_ **

6:06 - pads

**_6:06 - what?????? U said it, not me lollllllll_ **

6:07 - so you are upset over that?

**_6:10 - ughhhhhhfhdfebfje MOONY NO. okay I’m fine. I’m just dealing with family bullshitttttttt_ **

6:13 - I thought you were at Prongs

**_6:13 - I ammmm but its OKAYYYYYY I swear, I just didn’t feel like textinnn_ **

6:13 - okay. 

_*Read at: 6:13*_

_Wednesday 12:20 pm_

 

12:20 - my friends are trying to drag me to the bitch 

12:20 - BEACH!!!

12:20 - but I just want to fucking sleep!

12:25 - but maybe if I go with them I can just drown myself and they won’t fucking wake me up to go to the beach afuckingain. 

1:07 - oh god. That sounded horribly morbid and I am sorry 

1:07 - but my friends fed me coffee so now I am good :)

1:07 - and life is great

**_1:20 - lol_ **

**_1:20 - don’t drown moony_ **

1:20 - oooooops

1:21 - too late pads!! 

1:21 - I drowned while you were away

**_1:30 - sadd_ **

**_1:30 - how does it feel to b a ghostttt???_ **

1:32 - spooky 

**_1:32 - niceeeeee_ **

1:38 - pads I was dragged into the fucking ocean I am TRAUMATIZED

**_1:40 - lol im sorrrry moon of my lifeeee_ **

**_1:40 - justtt say the word and I’ll come rescue uuuuuu_ **

1:45 - or I can just float over to you 

1:45 - since I’m a ghost and all 

**_1:47 - whatever u wantttt ghosty_ **

4:09 - fuck 

4:09 - im finally on my way home 

**_4:19 - r u bck to being a humannnn???_ **

4:20 - sadlyyyy 

4:20 - lol 

_*Read at: 4:23*_

 

_Thursday 12:09 PM_

**_12:09 - I AM soooo fucking MAD_ **

12:10 - what’s up???

**_12:23 - IM FUCKIGN FUMING uhgfjbr_ **

**_12:23 - is iT Okay if I call_ **

**_12:23 - i can’t FHCKIGN TYOE_ **

_*Read at: 12:25*_

**_12:25 - nVM_ **

Remus stared at his phone, hands trembling. He was nervous. So fucking nervous. Ever since he started texting Padfoot his heart was in a constant uproar, beating so fucking hard he thought it might give out. It was weird and new and exciting and terrifying. He’d never done something like this before. Never gave out his number to random people. Never chatted with people he didn’t know… He barely even spoke to his own goddamn friends, for crying out loud! But with Padfoot… everything was different. He couldn’t explain what it was about the other boy, but there was something that was so fucking intriguing about him and Remus’s curiosity always got the best of him. 

After the first day of texting with Pads, Remus had promise himself that enough was enough, and that he was going to block he number and delete all traces of Padfoot from his mind, but come morning, Remus was grinning like an idiot at the text the other boy had sent him. It was stupid. So fucking pointless, yet Remus couldn’t deny that he liked this. He didn’t act like it though. Of course he didn’t. He had so many reasons to act guarded and cold. He couldn’t show this person he didn’t even know that he cared about this silly conversation. That he was actually happy that Pads had gotten the wrong number at the park and ended up texting him instead. 

It was pathetic and he didn’t want him to know. 

He was waiting for the shoe to drop, knowing that this was too good to be true and that Pads was going to get bored of him sooner or later. If he put his heart out there, it was just going to get inevitably crushed. Because Padfoot seemed like a fucking galaxy. So big and new and explosive and fuck. He didn’t even know this boy. He could be an old man for crying out loud! But Remus was getting to the point where he didn’t care and that was frightening. 

He wanted to open himself up to Pads. Wanted to ask more questions, know more about his life. He wanted and wanted but he wasn’t showing this to Padfoot and Remus could tell that the other boy was upset. And he hated it. Hated it so much, that Remus actually ached with it, but he just didn’t know how to open up. How to be vulnerable. 

After the two of them had sexted, Remus had been mortified. Not because he had done it, but because he had loved every fucking second of getting off with this stranger.He hadn’t regretted it, not one bit. The mere thought of getting to do that with him in real life got him harder than he had ever been before. Remus had never been with a boy before. He had thought about them, and knew that he was bisexual, but this was something out of his general knowledge and he had never wanted to be with one this badly. It was all happening too fast and he was confused and intrigued and turn on and he just didn’t

want to go somewhere he couldn’t return from. He didn’t want to fucking fall in love with this illiterate boy and end up dead in the gutter somewhere. 

He needed to play it safe, even though everything in him was screaming at him to take it further. To ask all the questions he wanted to ask. To be brave like pads was being. But he couldn’t do it. There was too much at risk. 

But seeing this text. 

Those fucking words.

_Is it okay if I call._

Remus heart was beating like crazy and his hands were trembling so fucking hard he even dropped his phone. He stared at it, unable to pick it up and watched as it vibrated over and over again on the ground. He finally broke out of his trance and picked it up slowly, turning it around. 

On the screen where other text messages:

**_12:25 - SORRY_ **

**_12:26 - Didn’t mean to upset YOUUUUU_ **

**_12:26 - OR CREEP U OUT OK_ **

**_12:26 - js havin a real SGIT DAY and_ **

**_12:27 - yeahhhhhg_ **

Remus heart ached. He wanted to talk to him, hear his voice for the first time ever and listen to what he had to say. But he knew that if he picked up the phone and called him, the avalanche of feelings was going to start and destroy everything in its path. He wouldn’t be able to ignore it. Wouldn’t be able to stop it. 

He hesitated, thumb hovering over the call button. 

Biting his lip so hard it burned, Remus made the call. 

The phone rang twice, and then a voice answered: 

**_“Hello?”_ **

**_“Moons?”_ **

The voice sounded tentative. Almost shy. But underneath that, the voice was silky soft, and so, so fucking attractive. It made Remus throat clog up. 

“H-hi.” 

He cleared his throat, then went again. 

“Hello, hi.”

Pads chuckle sounded like the most beautiful song he’d ever heard. His heartbeat accelerated and he scratched the back of his neck. 

**_“hello, hi yourself. I can’t believe you actually called me.”_ **

“you said you needed to talk, so I’m here.”

There was a beat, before Pads voice spoke up again:

**_"i just- I- fuck.”_ **

He laughed again, and Remus was fucking hooked. 

**_“Sorry. I don’t mean to laugh.”_ **

**_“i just. This is so weird.”_ **

“sorry.”

**_“No! no. Oh god. No listen. You just. Fuck, you’re probably going to hang up. But you sound like sex.”_ **

“W-what?” 

He cleared his throat again as he tried to get his heart to slow the fuck down. 

Pads giggled now, and Remus wanted to fucking die. 

**_“im sorry. Sorry, really. You just.”_ **

He heard Pads take a deep breath. 

**_“you sound better than what I was imagining.”_ **

Remus felt his brain short circuiting and he opened his mouth but no fucking words came out. 

**_“Fuck! sorry. Sorry moony. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable!”_ **

Remus blinked a couple of times and got his bearings under control. 

“uh, no, don’t sweat it.”

“what do you need padfoot?” 

He heard pads clear his throat now, and when he spoke again, he sounded sad.

**_“it’s kinda stupid now that I think about it. I should probably just let you go.”_ **

“NO! no, hey, it’s okay.” 

“I’m here, really.” 

**_“you sure?”_ **

Pads sounded so fucking cautious and Remus hated that. He hated that he sounded like a closed off dickhead, but his mind just wasn’t functioning right. 

“Yes. yes. I’m sorry If I sound like a dick.”

He took a deep breath.

“I’m just nervous.”

There was a beat. 

**_“why’re you nervous?”_ **

“i don’t know.” 

“just am.”

**_“well. It’s only me, you know.”_ **

**_“we’ve been texting non stop.”_ **

“i know. This is just..”

**_“different?”_ **

Remus found himself chuckling. 

“yeah.”

**_“Good different? Or bad?”_ **

“good. Definitely good.” 

**_“good.”_ **

He hoped Pads was smiling, cus Remus didn’t want to be the only goofy one with a grin on his face. 

After a moment, Pads said:

**_“anyways. I um. Fuck.”_ **

“what is it?”

He felt Pads take another deep breath. 

**_“I'm like. okay. So this is going to be a lot okay? But I need to fucking vent and unpack all this shit or I’m going to fucking go off.”_ **

Remus was a little thrown off track by the sudden change in Padfoots tone, but also felt surprisingly at ease, like talking to this stranger about personal things was totally normal. 

“i’m here pads. Whenever you’re ready.”

**_“thank you. That means a lot to me.”_ **

**_“i just.”_ **

**_“fuck. Okay, so you know how my parents are shit, yeah?”_ **

“yeah?”

**_“well, they’re like. So fucking worst than just shit. okay, like they’re literally scum-“_ **

“yikes.”

**_“yes, big fucking yikes.”_ **

**_“they’re bigoted and homophobic and just so fucking morally fucked, ya know? And like I hate them cus they hate me and I just.”_ **

Pads took a big gulp of air and let it out as a pissed off groan.

“i’m sorry.”

**_“im so tired of them. Like I can’t deal with them anymore.”_ **

“do they know about… you know?”

**_“that I’m gay?”_ **

**_“fuck no. they’d kill me.”_ **

Remus let out a relieved sigh. He didn’t want nothing bad to happen to Pads. 

**_“but my fucking parents want to transfer me into my brothers school and I swear to god Moony, I’d lose my shit. Every member of my family has gone to that fucking putrid place and everyone that goes there is so bad and fucked up and I would rather die.”_ **

“Fuck pads. is there somewhere else you could go?”

Listening to Pads distressed voice, Remus felt so fucking helpless. 

**_“i mean, I’m at Prongs right now, but I don’t want to bother them with this shit.”_ **

**_“but I just realized that I’m bothering you now with this bullshit and you don’t even know me.”_ **

**_“fuck. I’m sorry Moony, I’ll text you later.”_ **

“hey, stop. I’m here for you pads, I mean it.”

“you’re not bothering me with this. I’m just worried.”

“I didn’t know it was that bad at home.”

**_“Oh, you have no idea how fucking bad it is.”_ **

**_“but I’ve dealt with it all my life.”_ **

**_“I just don’t think I can deal with this, you know? Like my cousins also go there and we hate each other.”_ **

**_“It’s not going to be pretty for me.”_ **

“I think you should talk to Prongs about it.”

“like he’ll know what to do more than me, you know? Like I wish I could do something to help you.”

**_“i know moony. You listening to me is helping loads, if I’m honest.”_ **

**_“I’m just so tired, you know? Like I don’t want to deal with them anymore.”_ **

“I’m real sorry Pads. You don’t deserve that.”

“but I think you should talk to prongs. Maybe you could stay with them or something? Talk to Mrs. Prongs or like, another family member that can help you out?”

**_“I just don’t wanna be a bother.”_ **

“Baby no. You’re not a bother.”

Remus heard Padfoot’s breath hitching, and realized what he had done. His whole face burned up and he closed his eyes. Cursing himself for being so fucking stupid. 

**_“D-did you just call me baby?”_ **

Pads sounded amused, and Remus wished for the ground to swallow him whole. 

**_“Moony? You there?”_ **

Swallowing his pride, Remus replied:

“Y-yeah. Sorry about that.”

“It sorta slipped.”

A beat:

**_“I liked it.”_ **

Remus took a calming breath, ready to reply. But before he could say anything, Padfoot beat him to the punch. 

**_“I really love talking to you moony. Like, you have no idea how much it makes my days.”_ **

**_“I know you’re not too comfortable talking to me, but I just. I like you, okay? You seem like a great person and I really want to be your friend.”_ **

**_“I’m sorry if Ive been acting distant with you, I just. I don’t want to overwhelm you or cross any lines. I’m trying to stay in my lane and not overwhelm you or fool myself into thinking this could go anywhere, when you clearly don’t want that.”_ **

**_“But I just. I want to know you moony. I really do.”_ **

Remus didn’t fucking know what to say. He was paralyzed and he didn’t fucking know what to say!

**_“I’m going to go now, okay. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”_ **

**_“thanks for listening to my bullshit.”_ **

Pads hesitated, then said:

**_“Bye moon of my life.”_ **

The line went dead afterwards and Remus was still standing like a fucking idiot, phone against his ear and Pad’s words repeated themselves over and over again in his mind. 

 

_Friday 3:45 PM_

3:45 - Heyyy

3:45 - I’m sorry about how things ended yesterday. I feel like a major fucking dick, and I’m really sorry Pads. 

**_3:48 - u don’t have to apologzieeeeee_ **

**_3:48 - Im a big drama queeeeeennnnnn_ **

**_3:48 - and hearing ur voice just MNADE ME even moreeee dramatic lol_ **

**_3:49 - BUTTTTT thnx for listeningggg it meant a lot_ **

3:49 - I know it doesn’t look like it, but I’m here for you, okay.

3:49 - this situation just throws me off guard, you know?

**_3:51 - no?? Idkkk what u mean???_ **

**_3:51 - I told u I was justttt overreacting moony. Like I really didn’t mean to overwhelm u_ **

3:51 - You don’t overwhelm me pads!

3:52 - this is just so fucking new to me and I’ve never done this before.

**_3:52 - what? Have a friend??_ **

3:52 - yes 

3:52 - well, an online friend. Someone like you. 

**_3:53 - it’s NOTTT that big o a dealllll I’m just me_ **

3:53 - I’ve never met someone like you. That’s the whole point. 

3:53 - and I haven’t even met you! like, ugh pads. You make me want to get to know you. 

**_3:54 - AND EWHATS SO BAD about that????????_ **

3:54 - IDK!

3:55 - Everything. 

**_3:55 - now ur being THE DRAMA QUEEN_ **

**_3:55 - it’s honestly just a friendship_ **

**_3:55 - u LIKE me_ **

**_3:55 - and I LIKE u_ **

**_3:55 - so W CAN be friends_ **

3:56 - lol, you make it sound so easy

**_3:56 - BECAUSE IT ISSSS_ **

**_3:56 - like, it’s so fuciingggg easyyy_ **

**_3:56 - cOMEE ONNN_ **

**_3:57 - what are u SO afraid offf???_ **

3:59 - im not afraid Pads 

**_4:00 - yes u r_ **

**_4:00 - what IF I told u my name???? Would that make it easier????_ **

4:01 - it’ll make it scarier.

**_4:01 - AHAAHA SO u r scared!!!!_ **

**_4:02 - come on mooons, it’s just meeeee_ **

**_4:02 - we’ve spoken on the phone already!!!_ **

**_4:02 - U EVEN MADE ME CUMMMMMM_ **

**_4:03 - io think we can b friends_ **

4:04 - oh god

4:04 - don’t just say things like that !!!

**_4:05 - but ITS the trurthhhhh_ **

4:05 - I know! But. 

4:05 - this is why I’m hesitant, like I’ve never done a thing like that before

**_4:07 - there’s always a FIRST TIME for everything_ **

**_4:07 - but I’m REALLY FCKING SORRY if ti grossed u out_ **

4:10 - it didn’t gross me out pads, like it really didn’t. 

**_4:10 - then why are U SO HESITANTTT???? Whats the matter??_ **

**_4:10 - if u really don’t want to b friends I understand and I WONT push again_ **

**_4:11 - but plzzzz I think it’ll b good for us ro b friends?? Like I feel it_ **

4:12 - okay

**_4:12 - okay???_ **

4:12 - I’ll give this a go, just

4:13 - don’t be disappointed okay

**_4:14 - MOONYYYYYYYY_ **

**_4:14 - NO OMFG_ **

**_4:14 - UR LIKE SO FUCKING FAR FROM DISSAPOINTING_ **

**_4:15 - UR AMAZNG OKAY_ **

**_4:15 - if anythinggggg Im worried u might get bORED OF ME_ **

4:16 - that’s very unlikely. 

**_4:16 - well. Its v fucking unlikely that ILL b disappointed with u_ **

4:17 - we’ll seeeee

**_4:17 - SHUSH ur amazing_ **

4:20 - lol 

4:20 - how are you feeling today?

4:20 - did you talk to prongs??

**_4:21 - not yetttttt_ **

**_4:21 - BUT I’m feeling better_ **

**_4:21 - im THINKIN about what to do nd what to say_ **

**_4:22 - but I’m NOT going to do what they want_ **

**_4:22 - cus if I go to that school I WONT B ABLE TO SUCK DICK no more_ **

4:23 - you really got your priorities sorted lol

**_4:23 - I MEANNN_ **

**_4:24 - but yeah like nO I’m not gonna fucking transfer school_ **

**_4:24 - imma send a letter or something IDKKK but_ **

**_4:24 - im staying with my clique_ **

4:25 - GOOD!!! 

4:25 - please keep me posted 

**_4:25 - yesssss I willllllll_ **

 

_Saturday 7:50 PM_

**_7:50 - I DID ITTTTTT_ **

**_7:50 - I SAT WITH MRS AND MR PRONGS AND_ **

**_7:50 - they’re going OT HELP ME OUTTTTT!!!!_ **

7:55 - PADS that’s fucking great!!!!

7:55 - Im so happy for you!!!!!

**_7:56 - yeah I think IMMA stay with themmmmm_ **

**_7:56 - for like forever idkkk_ **

7:57 - that’s good! 

**_7:57 - I knowwwww!!! Its a whole bunch of shit that I need to let u knoooo_ **

**_7:57 - BUT NOT right now cus I’m not ready for all that if that’s okayyyy_ **

7:59 - lol pads

7:59 - we literally agreed to be friends yesterday! We have time for all those deep personal stories 

**_8:02 - GOOD_ **

**_8:02 - FUCCKINGGG GOOOD_ **

**_8:02 - but for nowwww, can we at least know each others names????_ **

**_8:03 - like I love calling u MOON of my life and all that but_ **

**_8:03 - I also wanna kno ur name lolllllll_ **

8:04 - I don’t know pads…. Like can’t we just stick with the nicknames??

**_8:04 - :((((((_ **

8:05 - ;)

**_8:05 - what r U UP toooooo_ **

8:06 - lol nothing

8:06 - talking to you

**_8:07 - ur not doing anything else??????_ **

8:07 - nopes

8:07 - just in my room 

**_8:10 - oKAYYY me too_ **

**_8:10 - welllll not my room really_ **

**_8:10 - but the guest roommmmm’_ **

**_8:11 - YOU CAN totally say nooo but_ **

**_8:11 - Prongs is on a date with his soulmate and I am BOREDDD and like_ **

**_8:11 - do u wanna tlakkkk on the phone???? Like_ **

**_8:11 - it was super niceeee last timeee_ **

**_8:15 - OR we can just textttttttt like I don’t mind!!!!_ **

Sirius hands shook as he typed the message. He didn’t want to sound fucking needy or annoying, but he really, really, really, really, REALLY, liked moony. He couldn’t explain why he liked him so much, but he was smitten. There was something so endearing and hot and cute and amazing about the other boy and Sirius wanted him all to himself. He was falling fast and hard for this dork and he couldn’t help himself.  He was a romantic at heart and he was a firm believer that love at first sight did exist. He had never fallen in love before, and he hadn’t seen Moony’ face yet, but there was this weird gushy feeling in the pit of his stomach that left him lightheaded and excited. He had heard James describe the same feeling to him countless times before, but he never thought he’d get to experience it himself. It was mind boggling, and terrifying and he didn’t know whether he should run away from it, or embrace it with all his might. 

Embracing it was proving to be hard as fuck, especially since moony acted so goddamn alooftowards him. It drove him crazy because he didn’t know whether the other boy was enjoying himself or not, and Sirius didn’t want to force this wonderful human to be friends with him if he didn’t want it. 

It had broken his heart when Moony had ghosted him after the sexting dilemma. Like he knew he shouldn’t have pushed, but Moony had gotten him so fucking horny that Sirius has forgotten himself and gave in to the pleasure he was feeling. The pleasure only intensified when Moony started sexting back, telling him all the things Sirius had been dying to hear. He didn’t know the other boy, but he wanted him to fuck him. Wanted Moony to lay him down on the bed and fuck him until Sirius was a fucking mess. He wanted to feel Moony’s seed inside of him; wanted to stay wet and sloppy for the rest of his fucking life. He wanted to be owned by Moony and that thought was both terrifying and hot and FUCK. Now Sirius was sporting a boner and Remus hadn’t even replied back yet. He didn’t want to push the other boy, especially since he didn’t know how Remus truly felt about him. He had just gotten the other boy to be his friend. He didn’t want to scare him off. 

His phone vibrated in his hand, shaking him out of his spiraling thoughts. He looked down at his phone and fucking gaped. 

Moony was calling him.

Moony. Was. Calling. Him.

MOONY WAS CALLING HIM!!!!

It was right there in front of him and his fucking limbs felt like jello. He was filled with the jitters and a giddiness that caused a squeal to escape his mouth. He bit his lip, trying to contain his excitement, before accepting the call. 

**_“Heya moons.”_ **

He said, trying to sound casual but failing. 

“Pads.”

There was an awkward pause, and then the boy of his dreams said:

“what’s up?”

It was rather endearing, if he was honest. The clumsy way in which Pads sounded on the phone. It was such a difference from the way he texted and Sirius hoped that was a good thing. 

**_“nothing much, you know. Just laying down.”_ **

**_“Bored out of my goddamn mind.”_ **

“Same.”

There was another awkward pause:

**_“How was your day-“_ **

“How are you do-“

Both of them spoke at the same time, causing Sirius to break into a giggling fit. 

**_“Oh gods, we’re a pair of idiots, ain’t we.”_ **

Sirius said, throwing himself down on his bed. Butterflies where trying to escape his body in the form of giggles and he covered his mouth, trying to contain them. But the grin on his face couldn’t be stopped. 

“Speak for yourself Pads.” 

Moony replied, but Sirius could hear the smile in his voice. 

He was silent for a moment, soaking this reality in. It was so weird yet amazing, how fast Sirius had fallen for Pads. The other boy had a track record of sleeping around and basically being a dick slut. But with Moony it all felt different. It wasn’t only sex that he wanted with the other boy, it wasn’t only a one time thing.  No. With Moony it all felt different. Felt more real and authentic. More alive. Sirius wanted to know everything about this other boy. Wanted to be his best friend, to be there for the other boy whenever he was needed. But he also wanted Moony to be there for him. He wanted Moony to hold him and comfort him, and let him know that everything was going to be okay. 

**_“How are you doing Moons?”_ **

Sirius asked him, his voice going all soft. 

“I’m okay. A bit tired, but mostly bored.”

**_“Ahhhhh, I’m not interrupting your bed time, right?”_ **

“Shut up jerk. I don’t have a bed time.” 

Sirius laughed. Moony was just too fucking cute. 

**_“Yeah, yeah.”_ **

**_“That’s a lie and you know it.”_ **

**_“Moons, you’re like a grown ass man.”_ **

“Pads.”

“I wouldn’t have a bed time if I was a grown ass man.”

**_“Yeah, but you’re like, an old grown ass man.”_ **

**_“Like you go to sleep early cus your old man eyes can’t stay open once it hits 8 pm”_ **

Pads laughed, incredulous. The melodic sound went straight to Sirius belly, settling there in the most pleasant way possible. 

“You’re right.”

“I’m actually an 88 year old man.”

**_“Ha! I fucking knew it.”_ **

**_“But don’t worry Moons. I’m 88 too.”_ **

**_“You won’t get in trouble for texting a minor.”_ **

“Oh gods.”

Moony groaned. 

There was a pause. 

“How are you doing Pads?”

“Why aren’t you out doing something?”

**_“Because I didn’t want to go out alone.”_ **

“You don’t have other friends?”

“Besides Prongs and Worms, I mean.”

**_“Prongs and worms,”_ **

Sirius chuckled.

**_“Sounds like a fucking disease.”_ **

**_“To be honest, they sort of are like a disease. A good one though.”_ **

Moony chuckled. 

“Of course. Cus that makes a lot of sense.” 

**_“It makes perfect sense Moon of my life.”_ **

**_“But to answer your question. Yes, I do have more friends.”_ **

**_“I just don’t really hang with them after schools done.”_ **

**_“Like we only hang when we in school.”_ **

**_“Mostly cus Prongs lives in fuck-off Vile, so like getting from here to the city is kinda annoying.”_ **

“Damn, that sucks.”

“I also live in fuck-off Vile, so I feel your pain.”

**_“I’d go to the ends of the world to see your faceeee Moon of my life.”_ **

Sirius didn’t really mean to say that, but his fucking heart was all over the place and his fucking tongue got the best of him. There was another pause, but Sirius couldn’t decipher whether it was awkward or not. He sort of just hung there, waiting for what Moony was going to say. 

It felt like eons went by, before Moony finally said:

“Good thing I live in Wales then.”

“You won’t have to travel that far.”

Sirius couldn’t believe his fucking ears. Did Moony just fucking give away a part of himself???

**_“What?”_ **

Sirius said dumbly. He just couldn’t fucking believe his ears. 

“Fuckkkkkkk.”

“That was so weird. Okay. Fuck.”

“Forget I said that.” 

**_“N-no, Moony, no. I live in Guildford.”_ **

**_“Well, Prongs parents do.”_ **

**_“I actually live in London, but not anymore I guess.”_ **

He was nervous. This was a new step in their relationship and Sirius didn’t want it to break.

“O-oh. Nice.” 

Sirius could tell Moony sounded nervous as well, but he didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing. 

“How is it, over there?”

“In London, I mean.”

“I’ve always wanted to go.”

**_“It’s a drag.”_ **

**_“I hate it to be honest. I don’t like the noise.”_ **

**_“I spend most my time in Scotland and the other times at Prongs.”_ **

**_“So when I’m there, I pretty much just hang at Hyde Park.”_ **

**_“It’s like I need to be surrounded by trees or something.”_ **

Moony chuckled. 

“I’m surrounded by trees constantly, so a little bit of concrete would be nice.”

“Why’re you always in Scotland?”

Sirius bit his lip, trying to rail in his excitement. 

**_“I-I go to school there.”_ **

**_“You’ve probably heard of the school.”_ **

“You go to Hogwarts?” 

Moony gasped. 

Sirius sat up and ran a hand through his curly hair. 

**_“I do, yeah.”_ **

He bit his lip, debating whether he should ask the follow up question or not. 

“That’s amazing Pads. I always wanted to go.” 

Moony sounded a bit dreamy when he said that, and Sirius wanted to know why. 

**_“Why didn’t you?”_ **

**_“Almost every kid in the UK ends up there.”_ **

“Yeah, well.”

“I was sick when I was little. So my mum never send the application.”

Sirius heart broke. 

**_“Aww, fuck. Moony!”_ **

**_“We could’ve known each other!!!”_ **

Moony laughed. 

“I know, I know.”

“I probably would’ve killed you though. Seeing as how you drive me crazy.” 

Sirius heart stuttered in his chest, causing him to let out a soft whine. 

**_“I drive you crazy?”_ **

He didn’t mean for his voice to get all husky, but those fucking words were getting to his head. 

Moony cleared his throat. 

“Y-yes.”

“You’re infuriating, you know that, right?”

**_“I hope that’s a good thing.”_ **

Moony laughed again.

“It is, Pads.”

A beat. 

**_“You drive me crazy too.”_ **

Sirius whispered. He couldn’t help himself. He just wanted Moony so fucking badly. 

“Y-yeah?”

Moony’s stutter was adorable, and Sirius couldn’t help but giggle. 

**_“Yes.”_ **

**_“So I guess we’re even.”_ **

“I guess so.” 

Moony whispered right back, his voice sounding deep and sexy. 

It was stirring something deep inside of Sirius. Something lustful and intense. He laid back down, trying to control his erratical heart. He’d never been turn on this fast before and it was fucking terrifying. He wanted to get Moony’s dick inside of him right fucking now.

**_“Fuck.”_ **

He whispered as he closed his eyes tightly. He brought a shaky hand down to his dick, squeezing it lightly as it began to harden. 

“You okay, Pads?” 

Moony asked, sounding worried. 

His voice only served to make Sirius harder, and he couldn’t control the whimper that escaped his mouth. 

**_“Y-yeah.”_ **

“You don’t sound good.” 

Sirius bit his lip. 

He wanted to throw caution to the wind and tell Moony to sext with him again, but he also didn’t want to cross the line. It had broken his heart when Moony had stopped talking to him and he didn’t want a repeat of that at all. He wanted to respect the other boys wishes and not push him. The last thing he wanted to do was lose him. 

So he took a deep breath, trying to calm the erratic beating of his heart, then said:

**_“Yeah, just got lightheaded for a moment.”_ **

“Maybe you should lay down.” 

Moony sounded genuinely worried and that made Sirius’s heart beat faster. 

**_“I am laying down.”_ **

“Good. I wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

Sirius heart fucking melted at that. 

**_“You’re so good to me, moons. What did I do to deserve you?”_ **

Moony’s melodic chuckle came out through the speakers, making him swoon.

“You flirted with someone who clearly didn’t want to hit on you.”

Moony laughed. 

**_“I love that guy. He brought me to you.”_ **

Here we go again! Sirius cringed. Saying all these sappy shit that was going to get him in so much trouble. Him and Moony were making progress and here he was, laying it on thick. 

“Yeah, I gotta send the guy a thank you card.”

Sirius’s heart stuttered. 

**_“If I see him at the park again, I’ll be sure to thank him.”_ **

“Yeah. My days are so much better because of him.”

**_“Really?”_ **

“Yeah.”

Sirius laid there with a dumb grin on his face, heart beating out of control. He was so gone for this boy and he didn’t know what the fuck to do. Moony’s voice was shaky when he said:

“I should probably let you go now. I have, um. Homework to do.”

**_“Oh, okay. Y-yeah, yeah.”_ **

“But we should talk again. Like , on the phone I mean.”

A beat.

“It’s nice. Hearing your voice.”

Sirius fucking died. 

**_“Y-yes. Yes, it’s nice hearing your voice too.”_ **

“Bye pads.”

**_“Bye moony.”_ **


	4. Saturday - Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys finally talk about what they feeeeeeellllllllll (and get up to some naughty stuff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick chapter for youuuu lovelies!! I'm so happy with the response this fic has gotten and i'm glad you guys are all loving it just as much as I love writing it!!

_Saturday (11:20 pm)_

 

**_11:20 - WAITTTTTT MOONYYYY what_ **

 

**_11:20 - FUCKING HW_ **

 

**_11:20 - R U DOINGGG? WE r on break !!!!!_ **

 

11:25 - lol

 

**_11:28 - MOOOONYYTTYYY!!!_ **

 

11:28 - I was doing homework I swear. My prof gave me summer work that I have to do:(

 

**_11:30 - UMMMDMDMDK IDK if I believe u ;((((((( maybe u just didn’t wanna keep talkin to me????_ **

 

**_11:30 - u do t gotta lie u kno??? Like if u don’t wanna b Friends I get it._ **

 

11:31 -  _*photo attachment*_

 

11:31 - I’m not lying, you dummy. I truly did have to finish this. Didn’t wanna leave it for the last minute. 

 

**_11:31 - Omfjdkdidks YOUR PENMANSHIP IS SO SEXY WTFH Moony !!?!_ **

 

11:31 - Lol thanks I guess 

 

**_11:32 - I can’t believe ur doing hw. Like u so perfect_ **

 

11:32 - lol I’m far from perfect. I just like doing my work. 

 

**_11:33 - thata great I WISH I WAS like that but I could careless_ **

 

**_11:33 - GOOD THING IM LIKE SUOER smart_ **

 

11:35 - yet you can’t spell to save your life.

 

**_11:35 - LMAOOO spellings for DUMMYS!!!!_ **

 

11:35 - sure, whatever makes you sleep at night 

 

**_11:36 - dick makes me sleep like a baby_ **

 

11:37 - LMAO PADS 

 

**_11:37 - I’m JKKKKKKK JK JK DONT GHOST ME AGAIN_ **

 

11:40 - I’m not gonna ghost you again. 

 

**_11:40 - PINKY PROMISSSSSSSES_ **

 

11:42 - lol you’re such a child 

 

**_11:42 - ;((((( Pinky promise so I know ITS REALLLL_ **

 

11:42 - I pinky promise :) 

 

**_11:45 - GOOOOOOD SO GOOOOOD_ **

 

11:45 - lol, night pads, I’m going to go to sleep now.

 

**_11:46 - :( oKKAY cutieee_ **

 

11:49 - no u lol

 

**_11:50 - DID U JUST XALLL ME CUTE??????_ **

 

**_11:50 - b STILL MY BEATING HEART_ **

 

11:51- lol shut up.

 

11:51- but goodnight cutie :)

 

**_11:53 -_ ** ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️🍆

 

**_11:53 - OOOOOPS THAT EGGPLANT WSNST SUPPOSED TO B THERE !!!!!_ **

 

11:54 : ;((( night pads !

 

**_11:56 - night cutie Moony_ **

 

_Sunday (11:00 am)_

 

**_11:23 -Do u WVER JUST WAKE UP, READY FOR THE DAY??,???_ **

 

11:25 - uh, no not at all 

 

**_11:25 - WELLL UR MISSIN THE FUCK OUT_ **

 

**_11:25 - I WOKE UO FEELING SO ALIVE TODAYYYT I AM READY FOR THE WORLD_ **

 

11:30 - lol keep it down pads. Some of us are just waking up. 

 

**_11:31 - SHIT DID I WAKE U?? I thought you’d b awake BY now since u went to sleep SOOOO EARLY_ **

 

11:34 - it was almost midnight lol 

 

**_11:34 - THASY EARly on my book bitch_ **

 

11:35 - whats late then[?](http://www.apple.com)

 

**_11:36 - like 6 am lMFAOOOO_ **

 

11:36 - Wow no wonder your brain is so fried!

 

**_11:37 - MY BRAIN is perfectly FINEREEE thank u very much_ **

 

11:37 - uhu. Do you usually go to bed at 6 am?

 

**_11:38 - only when I’m HORNYYY_ **

 

11:40 - lmao wtf. Really?

 

**_11:40 - I mean yeahhhhhhh. LIKE OK_ **

 

**_11:40 - don’t get CREEPED OUT BUT_ **

 

**_11:41 - when I get horny I RSALLY GET horny!!! U know what I mean ????_ **

 

11:41 - oh god 

 

11:41 - I’m probably gonna regret this. But can you please explain 

 

**_11:42 - BASICALLT I BECOME AN INSATIABLE SLUT LIKE_ **

 

**_11:42 - I JUST NEED TO CUM SO MUCH HEHEHHEHEE_ **

 

11:43 - okay I’m gonna go shower now 

 

**_11:45 - WHYYY ;)))) u gettin horny ??????_ **

 

**_11:45 - JKKKK JKKK DONT GHOST MEEEEEE_ **

 

11:45 - sweet baby Jesus 

 

11:45 - I worry for ur dick. 

 

**_11:47 - HAHAHA me too_ **

 

**_11:47 - I NEEEEDDME Aman that can keep up ;)))(_ **

 

11:48 - Your dick is gonna fall off if you keep jerking off.

 

**_11:50 - YEHQHB WELL sometimes I finger myself so my dick could take a break_ **

 

11:50 - PADS STOPPPPPPP

 

**_11:51 - WHATTT????_ **

 

**_11:51 - AM I GrOSSING U OUT ?)???_ **

 

11:53 - no, but your poor asshole is probably in need of a break too. 

 

**_11:54 -AAHHAHAHAHAHA yeahhhhhh_ **

 

**_11:54 - feel like it could use something wetter_ **

 

**_11:54 - LIKE A tongue or something :(((( BUT IDKKKKK_ **

 

11:55 - You’re a little shit 

 

**_11:55 - YOU LOVE ITTTTT_ **

 

11:56 - who lied to you?????? 

 

**_11:56 - UGHDJDJD DONT DENY IT_ **

 

**_11:56 - you love my horny ASSSS_ **

 

11:57 - no comment 

 

**_11:58 - ILL TAKE THAT AS A YES_ **

 

**_11:58 - HEHEHEHEHSH I mean u said I’d look pretty bouncing on your dick._ **

 

12:05 - yeah. 

 

12:05 - you’d look so pretty with your ass full of my dick. 

 

**_12:05 - ARE WE DOING THIS????_ **

 

12:06 - Idk pads 

 

**_12:07 - IM NOT DOING THIS UNLESS U WANNA DO IT LIKE IF U DONT WANNA DO IT ITS FINE_ **

 

12:07 - you made me hard 

 

**_12:07 - FUCKKKK_ **

 

**_12:08 - I wanna seeeeeeee it_ **

 

12:08 - idk what to do pads 

 

**_12:09 - I just DONT WANT U TO GHOsT ME AGAIN WE LEGIT JUST BOUNCED BACK FROM THAT_ **

 

**_12:10 - I’m like so fucking horny right now too BUT I DONT WANT TO LOSE U_ **

 

12:11 - imma go take a shower 

 

12:11 - clear my head.

 

**_12:13 - okayyyyyyy_ **

 

12:15 - but I really do want you. 

 

12:15 - I feel like a huge dick but the first time we did it I was so turned on. I’ve never been that turned on in my life. 

 

**_12:16 - THENNNN WHY did u say it grossed u out????_ **

 

12:19 - because I was scared. 

 

12:19 - I might not be what you want in the end and that’s terrifying.

 

12:20 - Like I don’t even know you that well, but I’ve never wanted someone so badly.

 

12:20 - I want to be be good for you. 

 

**_12:23 - FUCKING HELLLLL MOONS!!!!_ **

 

**_12:23 - YOU’RE LITERALLY SO GOOOD LIKE_ **

 

**_12:24 - THIS IS SO WEIRD LIKE SUPER WEIRD BUT I WANT U_ **

 

**_12:24 - I just don’t want to gross u out again OK like. U r so good to me_ **

 

12:25 - yeah??

 

**_12:25 - yesssss. So fuckin GOOOOOOD_ **

 

12:27 - I just really wanna fuck you pads. Lay you down and burry myself inside of you. 

 

12:27 - Bet it’ll feel so fucking perfect. 

 

**_12:30 - GODS YESSSS yes_ **

 

**_12:30 - want U TO pound me into the matresss_ **

 

**_12:30 - make m feelll u for daysss_ **

 

12:30 - Fuck yea. I’d fuck you hard and fast, then gentle and slow

 

12:31 - kiss ever inch of ur skin

 

**_12:34 - yessss, pls moons pleassssss_ **

 

12:35 - fuckkkk, I just wanna spend the whole night fuckin u

 

12:35 - making u mine 

 

12:35 - marking u up with m cum

 

**_12:37 - Dont STOPPP pls. Dont stoppppp_ **

 

12:37 - you’d like that, yeah??? Me filling u up??

 

12:37 - marking u as mine

 

**_12:38 - ruin me moonyyyy_ **

 

**_12:38 - ruin me for every other guyyy_ **

 

**_12:39 - make me urs plss_ **

 

12:40 - Im so fucking hard baby 

 

**_12:41 - me tooooo moony I wish u were here_ **

 

12:41 - are u jerking off??

 

**_12:45 - I’m rubbing my dick against the pillowwww, wishing it was u_ **

 

12:46 - god baby, I bet you look real pretty. All laid out for me. 

 

**_12:47 - YESSS BABY YESS_ **

 

**_12:47 - wish u could seeee_ **

 

**_12:47 - wish u could fuck meee_ **

 

12:48 - fuckkkkkk 

 

12:48 - I’m about to cum pads

 

12:48 - wish I could cum inside you 

 

**_12:50 - YES YES PLEASEEEEE_ **

 

**_12:50 - I need it_ **

 

**_12:50 - breed me moony pls I need ur cummm_ **

 

12:51 - FUCK baby u got such a dirty mouth

 

12:51 - God tell me ur close

 

**_12:53 - I am but I NEEED U_ **

 

12:53 - get on ur knees baby

 

12:53 - and jerk ur self off so fucking fast 

 

12:53 - pretend im uccking u from behind 

 

**_12:59 - MOOONY FUCKKKKK_ **

 

**_12:59 - FUCK ME LIKE IM URS AND ONLY URS_**

 

12:59 - FUCKKKK padfoot yes yessss

 

1:00 - oh god I’m coming

 

**_1:03 - MOONY IMMM FUCDB_ **

 

**_1:03 - FUCKKKKk im so horny_ **

 

1:06 - did you cum?

 

**_1:06 - fucking HELLLL YES_ **

 

**_1:06 - god IM such a MESSSSSS_ **

 

1:07 - fuck, me too 

 

1:07 - got it all over my chin by mistake.

 

**_1:08 - oh GODDDD I wanna lick it uPPPPPP_ **

 

1:10 - yeah?? 

 

**_1:13 - yessss_ **

 

**_1:13 - wanna taste u moony_ **

 

1:15 - I wanna taste you too 

 

**_1:16 - fuckkkkkkkkkkkk that was so gooooooood_ **

 

1:17 - it really was :)

 

**_1:19 - how r u feeling??? LIKE talk to me yeah??_ **

 

1:19 - I’m okayyy. It still feels weird but I wanted this, you know. 

 

1:20 - As scary as it feels, I’ve never came that hard before. 

 

**_1:23 - godddd ME EITHERRRRR_ **

 

**_1:23 - it’s like U TURNNN ME into this beastttt_ **

 

1:23 - lol, you’re so naughty. 

 

**_1:25 - HAHAHAHAH OMFGGG_ **

 

**_1:25 - IM A DICK SLUTTTTT moony_ **

 

**_1:25 - BUT ONLY FOR UR DICK like I swearrrrr_ **

 

**_1:26 - Ive never gotten THIS HRONY with another human before_ **

 

**_1:26 - usually only get this horny when I’M BY MYSELFFFFF_ **

 

1:27 - You literally turn my brain to mush 

 

1:27 - I’ve never felt that way before. 

 

**_1:30 - maybe that’s a good thing??_ **

 

1:30 - I hope it is. 

 

1:30 - Imma go shower now. I have dried cum all over myself lol.

 

**_1:32 - GODDD ME TOOOOOO_ **

 

**_1:32 - my BEDS A FUCKIN MESSSS_ **

 

**_1:33 -_ ** **_*photo attachment*_ **

 

**_1:33 - I KNOW U SAID NO PICSS BUT I just thought I’d show uuuuuuuu how messy my pillow is ;)_ **

 

1:35 - oh fuck. 

 

1:35 - why Is that so hot

 

**_1:36 - wanna see my chesttttt????_ **

 

1:36 - I should probably say no….

 

1:36 - but show me.

 

**_1:37 -_ ** **_*photo attachment*_ **

 

1:40 - god padfoot

 

1:40 - I wanna eat you up

 

**_1:41 - my chest was LITERALLY DRIPPIN a few minutes ago_ **

 

1:41 - wish I could lick it up. 

 

**_1:43 - LET ME SEE URRRSSS_ **

 

1:46 -  _*photo attachment*_

 

1:47 - there’s not much. 

 

1:47 - also sorry about the hair lol 

 

**_1:50 - MOONY ARE U TRYING TO GIVE ME A FUCKING HERT ATTACKKKKKKK_ **

 

**_1:50 - IS THAT UR FUCKING COCK HEADDDED OFMGHDKSBFKSFKEN_ **

 

1:52 - ;)

 

**_1:53 - now I NEED TO SEE THE WHOLE THING_ **

 

**_1:53 - FUCK I want it in my mouth moonyyyy_ **

 

1:54 - god you’re so insatiable. 

 

1:54 - I’ve never sent a dick pic before. Didn’t think it’d feel so freeing lol. 

 

**_1:55 - THERE WS BARELY ANY DICK IN THAT PIC!!! I DEMAND A RETAKEEEE_ **

 

1:56 - No can do, pads. I’m gonna take a shower. 

 

**_1:57 - YOURE NO FUNNNNNN_ **

 

1:58 - I’m the fun police :)

 

**_1:58 - LAMEEEEEEEEEE_ **

 

1:58 - keep talking like that and I won’t let you ride my dick.

 

**_1:59 - FIESTYYYYY_ **

 

**_1:59 - Okayy MOON OF MY LIFEEEEE. Don’t take my cummies away from meee!!!!_ **

 

2:00 - god, I wish I could unread that. 

 

**_2:00 - HAAHAHHAHAHAH NEVER_ **

 

**_2:00 - ok IMMA SHOWER TOOOOOOO cus fucking Prongs is knocking on my door_ **

 

**_2:01 - TLAKING ABOUT SOME GOING TO THE PARK SHIT._ **

 

2:01 - lol

 

_*Read at: 2:01*_

 

_Sunday (5:30 pm)_

 

5:30 - heyyyy 

 

5:30 - you at the park?????

 

**_5:34 - YEASSS, I’m on a TREE :)_ **

 

5:34 - lol why are you in a tree pads?? 

 

**_5:37 - prongs dared me SOOOOOOOO_ **

 

**_5:37 - I NEVERRR back Down frmmm a dare!!!!!!_ **

 

5:38 - please don’t fall from that tree!!

 

**_5:38 - OHHH I WONT!_ **

 

**_5:38 - but it’s cute that u careeeee ;)))))_ **

 

**_5:38 - HOW R U MOONY CUTIEEEEEE_ **

 

5:40 - lol I’m good, just at the park as well 

 

**_5:40 - HAHAHAH omg imagine if we were at the same park_ **

 

5:40 - I doubt it lol, but that would be something 

 

**_5:42 - SOMETHING GOOD ?????_ **

 

5:42 - yeah pads :) 

 

**_5:42 - Are u with ur friendsssss???_ **

 

5:43 - no, I just wanted to leave the house lol 

 

**_5:43 - I wish I COUKD SEE UUUUUU :((((((((_ **

 

5:44 - I wish I could see you too. 

 

**_5:47 - IS it tooooo forward of me to say THAT IVE BEEN thinkng about u. LIKE_ **

 

**_5:47 - ALL DUCKING DAY_ **

 

**_5:47 - welllll, since like the LASST time we takkeddd_ **

 

5:48 - It’s not weird. I’vebeen thinking about you too, lol

 

5:48 - hence, the text. 

 

**_5:49 - goshhhh ur such a dorkkkkk_ **

 

**_5:49 - I wanna kiss u so badly Moony_ **

 

5:53 - that sounds very tempting. 

 

_*Read at 5:53*_

 

**_6:15 - SORRRDYYY MOON OF MY LIFESES_ **

 

**_6:15 - FUCJING PRONGS tried to throw me off the treeeeee_ **

 

6:16 - omfg are you okay ?!!!

 

**_6:16 - YESSSSD YES_ **

 

**_6:16 - prongs was the one that fell HEHEHEHEH_ **

 

6:17 - lol, damn. That sucks but I’m glad you’re okay.

 

**_6:17- of course moooon of my lifeeeeee_ **

 

**_6:18 - I’m so happy you’re talking to me right nowww like I can’t even believe ittttt_ **

 

**_6:18 - I was AFRAIIDDDDDD you’d ghost me againnnnn_ **

 

6:19 - god I’m so fucking sorry about that!! 

 

6:19 - Im gonna get on my knees and apologize to you for that if we ever meet. 

 

**_6:24 - YOU CAN GET ON UR KNEESSS AND SMDDDDDD ;))))_ **

 

6:25 - Lmao pads that sounded like a fucking insult omfg 

 

**_6:25 - WELLLLLL NO I just want ur mouth around my dickkkkkk_ **

 

6:26 - god, you’re such a horny little shit. 

 

6:26 - maybe you should be the one getting to your knees and sucking me dry. 

 

**_6:30 - GODDD DONT TEMPT MEEEE_ **

 

**_6:30 - id go to wales right now_**

 

**_6:30 - Give YOU THE BESTTTTT FUCKIN HEADDDD_ **

 

**_6:31 - GODDD I haven’t bEEN able to stop thinking about ur dick WTFFFBDHFBD_ **

 

6:31 - Calm down!! We are at a park lol

 

6:31 - Don’t want to get arrested for sporting a fucking boner. 

 

_** 6:32 - AHHHHAHAHA IMAGINE OMDF ** _

 

_** 6:32 - OKAY BUT YEAHHHH illl cUMMMMMM down ;))) ** _

 

6:33 - ;((( it’s come. 

 

**_ 6:33 - CUMMMMMMMMMMMMM _ **

 

6:34 - I’m really gonna give you some grammar lessons. This is unbelievable. 

 

**_6:36 - YYOURRRR UNBELIEVABLEEEEEE_ **

 

6:36 - lol, how so??

 

**_6:37 - WELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_ **

 

**_6:37 - TONNNS of fuckin reasonnn reallllllly_ **

 

**_6:37 - BUTTTTT TH BIGGEST ONEEE is tht you’re legit so fucking_ **

 

**_6:37 - AMAZINNN??? Like how r u reallllllllllll_ **

 

6:40 - maybe I’m not 

 

**_6:40 - LOL STOPPPPP_ **

 

**_6:40 - BUT EVENNN SOOOO IDCCC_ **

 

**_6:40 - AND THATS SOOO SCARYYY UGHHDBBW,N_ **

 

6:41 - I know what you mean pads. 

 

6:41 - and tbh that’s what scare me the most. Like what if you’re not real?? What if this is all a fucking trick or something and I’m over here getting my hopes up for nothing?

 

**_6:42 - GODDD FUCKING NOOOOO_ **

 

**_6:42 - I’M SO REALLL moony. Like u know thisssss_ **

 

6:43 - yeah I mean, obviously. I just mean this. This thing that’s happening between us. Like, I don’t want to get hurt. 

 

**_6:44 - THE LASTTTT thing I would ever do is hurt you. LIKE Not on propose at least._ **

 

**_6:44 - you have NOOOO idea how much these past few weeks mean to me. LIKE IM OVER THE FUCKIN MOOOOOON_ **

 

**_6:44 - And its cus of uuuuuuu cutieeeee_ **

 

6:48 - I like you very much padfoot, and I think that’s why I’m scared. I tend to guard my heart from people because I don’t want to get hurt. And I don’t know you but I like you so the chances of my heart getting broken are like so fucking high!!

 

6:49 - but I don’t want to come off as an asshole to you. I don’t want to purposely cause you any pain, or piss you off. You don’t deserve that. 

 

6:49 - so I’m sorry for acting like an absolute twat and for ghosting you and for acting like I don’t care or enjoy what you have to say. Because I really do. :) you’re a good friend pads.

 

_*Read at 6:50*_

 

**_7:00 - SORRRRRY AGINNNNNN_ **

 

**_7:00 - Had to find a spot away from prongsssss_ **

 

**_7:00 - BUT ANYWAYSSSSS_ **

 

**_7:02 - FIRST OF ALLLL UR NOT AN ASSHOLEEEE!! You’re like the nicest PERSON ever and I like u too!!! A lot!!_ **

 

**_7:02 - SECONDDDDDDLYYYYYYY !!!_ **

 

**_7:03 -I was never really mad at u either. Just hurt I guess !!????? Nd upset cus I want to like BE your friend so badly and like, IDKKKK why I want that, and I don’t want to like force u or anything._ **

 

**_7:03 - ANDDDD I ALSO don’t blame u for me getting HURTTT OKKKK_ **

 

**_7:04 - LIKE THAT WAS ALLLL ON MEEEEE_ **

 

**_7:04 - I PUSHEDDD U into something u clearly weren’t comfortable with and then I ACTED LIKE A DIXKKKKKK_ **

 

**_7:05 - U needed to figure shit out and I’m just gladddd that ONCEEE U DIDDD, it brought u back to meeee._ **

 

**_7:05 - I Want to be in ur life soooooo badly. Like I want to b yoursssss okay and that shit SCARES MEEEEEE. But I also want to b ur friendddd. Like I wanna know uuuuuu._ **

 

**_7:06 - But i’ll take whatever u give meeeeeeeeeeee._ **

 

7:10 -I want all of that. 

 

7:10 - This is just so weird! Like I’ve never made friends with someone this easily before and I’m just waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

 

**_7:11 - I’m sorry!!! You DONT DESERVE TO FEEL like that, like I wish I could MAKE U SEE how I’m Not going anywhere !!!!!! Like AS LONG AS U WANT MEEEE I’ll b here_ **

 

**_7:11 - I mean it when I say I like u_ **

 

7:12 - I like you too. 

 

**_7:14 - I wish I could hug u right now. LIEK ID GUVE U the biggest fucjing hug_ **

 

**_7:14 - and Then we’d CUDDLE_ **

 

7:15 - lol, you’re like a giant puppy

 

**_7:16 - AHAHHAH yeah ive been told that beforeee_ **

 

7:17 - you’re so fucking cute. 

 

7:17 - Goddddd

 

7:17 - like I want to hug you so badly. 

 

**_7:19 - I’d BETTT it’d feel so fucking niceeee_ **

 

**_7:19 - BEINNNN IN UR ARMSSS_ **

 

7:20 - I’d run my fingers through your hair.

 

**_7:20 - my hair is pretty soft TBH_ **

 

7:20 - lol I bet it smells nice too

 

**_7:21 - SO FUCKING NICE !!!!!!_ **

 

7:21 - you’d probably fit so nicely in my arms.

 

**_7:21 - MOOOOOON OF MY LIFEEEEE don’t do this to me :((((_ **

 

7:22 - Fuck sorry! Sorry I’m not doing it on purpose 

 

**_7:24 - I JUSTTT wanna CUDDLE you so badlyyyyy Like i’M PHYSICALLYYY IN PAINNNN_ **

 

7:24 - Me too baby. I just want to hold you. 

 

**_7:25 - would u give me forehead kisses too??????_ **

 

7:25 - you like those??? 

 

**_7:26 - yeahhgghghhh_ **

 

**_7:26 - I mean, I’ve never gotten them BEFOREDEESE! But I see prongs giving them to his girl ALLLL THE TIME and it’s so cute_ **

 

**_7:27 - wish someone would give me SOMEEEE :((((_ **

 

7:27 - id give you all the forehead kisses you wanted.

 

7:27 - I’d kiss you all over your pretty face if I’m honest. 

 

7:30 - until you fell asleep in my arms.

 

**_7:30 - FYCKKKK_ **

 

**_7:30 - Moony_ **

 

**_7:31 - I WNAT THAT so badly_ **

 

7:31 - me too. 

 

**_7:32 - I WOULDNT LET U DO ALL THE KISSING!!!! U kno_ **

 

**_7:32 - id probably just SPEND A crazy amount of time staring at UR pretty face_ **

 

**_7:33 - and I’d give u ESKIMO KISSES CUS UR SO CUTE_ **

 

7:34 - lol, what are we, 12??

 

**_7:34 - SHUSHHHHHHH_ **

 

**_7:34 - I wanna give u all the Eskimo KISSESSSSS_ **

 

7:35 - lol, I’d gladly accept them 

 

**_7:35 - god Moony, you’re so FUCKINF perfect_ **

 

**_7:36 - wish u would kiss me too._ **

 

7:36 - on your lips?

 

**_7:37 - YES ON MY LIPS!!!_ **

 

7:37 - I can do that. 

 

**_7:40 - FUCKKFKEFKENN_ **

 

**_7:40 -CAN I PLSSS CALLLL U LATER?????_ **

 

**_7:40 - PROMGS FOUND ME AND HE WANTS TO GO EATTTTT_ **

 

**_7:40 - HE’S BEING ANNOYNNNN_ **

 

7:40 - Lol, go eat pads. I’m going to head home too. 

 

**_7:41 - I love it when u call me pads._ **

 

7:41 - I know :) I love calling you that too. 

 

**_7:41 - GODDDDD_ **

 

**_7:41 - YOURRRRE GIVIN ME BUTTERFLIESSSS_ **

 

7:42 - the feeling is mutual :)

 

**_7:44 - CALLLLL ME AT 9?????????????????????????_ **

 

7:44 - Okay.


	5. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings.  
> Feelings.  
> AND MORE  
> Feelings.
> 
> Also a touch of smut ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys asked for it so I tried to deliver!  
> writing smut isn't my forte, but I hope you guys are able to enjoy this!

Remus was vibrating out of his skin. Everything was happening so fast and spinning out of his control, yet it felt oh so fucking good. It was an indescribable feeling, a sensation that was felt all over his body and left him giddy and breathless and like he was on top of the world. Padfoot was amazing. Full of a childish energy that Remus wasn’t used to, and he loved every moment of it. He should be running away from this. Hiding under the covers and erase every trace of this beautiful boy. He should block him, delete his number, forget about the way he made him feel. He should do all this before it was too late and Remus ended up doing something stupid, like falling in love.  Because surely this situation between him and Padfoot couldn’t fucking end well. Pads was from a different galaxy, a light at the end of a tunnel that he knew he wouldn’t be able to reach. He knew deep inside, that no matter how much Pads claimed to like him, when the day came that they finally saw each other’s faces, the other boy was going to run away and never come back.   He touched a shaky finger to the ragged scar that divided his face in half. A camping accident gone wrong almost ten years ago. It made him stand out from all the other boys in his community, and despite his height and conventionally good looks, he knew that his scarred face turned a lot of people off. Remus didn’t want Pads to see his face and reject him. He knew that if he did, Remus heart was going to break and crumple and he was trying so fucking hard to avoid that. 

But no matter how hard he tried to fight this crazy attraction, he just couldn’t… There was something about the other boy that drove him crazy. Remus was usually quiet and reserved when it came to his sex life , yet when Padfoot began talking about how horny he was and the things that he was doing to himself… it drove him fucking crazy with need. He wanted to devour the other boy, own him in ways that he had never wanted to own anybody before. He wanted to ruin Padfoot for any other person, make him his and only his. It was so fucking insane and just thinking about it was making Remus horny and needy. What he wouldn’t give to have his beautiful boy spread out for him on his bed.   “Fuck.” Remus groaned, leaning back against the couch. He had arrived home twenty minutes ago and after putting his phone to charge up in his room, he had dropped himself down on the couch. Thoughts of Pads began to flood his mind, leaving him hazy.He wanted so fucking much that he didn’t know what to do. It was all so very confusing and consuming and fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. It wasn’t only sex that Remus wanted. No, it’d be so fucking easy if it was just sex. But like always, life had to be a complete bitch and fuck him up in the wildest of ways. Because Remus wanted to hold Pads. He wanted to shower him with kisses and make him feel safe and wanted and protect him from all the negativity from the world. He barely knew the other boy, but from the things he had learned, he knew that Pads didn’t lead an easy life. And Remus wanted to be there for him. Wanted to learn everything he could about him and hold on tightly to all the information and keep it stored in a safe place in his heart. 

He shook his head, as if trying to get rid of the thoughts and let out a humorless chuckle. 

“This is fucking crazy.” He whispered to himself. Because in just four fucking weeks, this boy, this crazy and erratic and wild, and inappropriate and wonderful and charismatic and bright and beautiful, beautiful boy, had entered his fucking life and now Remus didn’t want him to leave.And that scared him to death because besides him knowing that Pads would not find his scarred up face attractive, he also knew that Pads could be a fucking sex offender of murderer or something. Just because he had heard his soft and melodic voice didn’t mean that the other boy was who he said he was!   But even thinking that didn’t calm the ache in his heart and the constant throbbing of his dick as he thought of bending Padfoot in half and fucking him with everything he had.  The knock on the front door startled him out of his head. He felt dazed and confused, but as the knocking continued, he shook his head and looked down at his dick. He groaned again as he realized he was sporting a semi. 

The knock came again, more persistent this time, followed by a familiar voice. 

 

“Oi, Rem, open up!” Alice, his best friend since they were little said as she knocked again. 

 

Remus got up from the couch and fixed himself so that she wouldn’t be able to notice. He opened up the door to an exasperated Alice. 

 

“Fucking finally,” she said as she pushed her way into the house. “Were you wanking or something? I’ve been knocking for ages.”

 

Remus blushed and pulled his shirt down. “I was up in my room.” He lied.

 

Alice plopped herself down on the same spot Remus had been sitting and smiled from cheek to cheek. “I have the best of fucking news.”

 

Remus couldn’t help but chuckled at the manic expression on her face and sat down next to her. 

 

“Frank finally asked you out?” 

 

She rolled her eyes and waved her hand in front of her face in a dismissive way.“No, no. Frank is still a fucking pussy. I’m just gonna flirt with him until he creams his pants.” She smirked, a proud look on her face. 

 

“Jesus, woman. You’re something else.” 

 

She winked at him. “That I am, my friend. But anyways, let’s not get off topic here. Mum got tired of me moping around her shop, saying it’s ruining the business or some crap. Can you believe that?”

 

Remus smiled at her fondly. Alice had a tendency to mope when she was bored. “Have you met yourself?”

 

Alice slaps his leg playfully and pouts. “Keep being a punk and I won’t bring you with me to London.” 

 

Remus eyes widen.

“London? Why would we be going to London?” There was fear in his voice and Alice picked up on it. 

 

“Yes you twat. London. Is there something wrong?” 

 

Remus tried to school his expression so he wouldn’t give away the myriad of emotions that suddenly flooded his insides. “Nope. Nothing wrong. Why are we going to London?”

 

Alice looked like she didn’t believe her, but kept on talking. “Well my auntie Libby lives there and my mum spoke to her and she’s agreed to letting me stay with her until we go back to school. She said I could bring you along too.” 

 

Remus simply nodded, unable to formulate words. Because what the actual fuck was his life? He had only been to London once when he was a child, and it was a trip his parents had taken after his very unfortunate camping accident as a way to cheer him up.  AND NOW, 10 or so years later, he was going to be going back to London. To the place where Padfoot was from and who he ran a risk of running into! Even though he knew this was unlikely, since Padfoot was currently not even in London, but he knew that if he told the other boy about this, Padfoot would want to meet up and Remus was so fucking weak for that boy. He hated when he upset him and refusing to meet with him would only cause Pads unnecessary pain. Which was something Remus had promised not to do. 

 

Alice, noticing her friends far away look, placed a gentle hand on his leg and shook him. “Rem, you good?” 

 

Remus shook his head and offered his friend a small smile. “Yeah, sorry. Just thinking about the last time I was in London.” 

 

Alice knew all about this of course, knowing how painful those memories were for him. She simply squeezed his knee and smiled. 

 

“Yeah, well. This time we’re going to have a fucking blast. My cousin knows the best fucking clubs in the city and all the banging restaurants. We’re going to have the best summer ever bitch.” 

 

He chuckled at her enthusiasm. Alice was the wild one out of the two and he loved that about her. She was the one that often took him out of his shell and got him drunk enough for him not to care about his fucking face. It was liberating. 

 

_Maybe I should tell her…_ He thought. 

 

Alice always knew what to do, but this felt so private and personal to Remus. Like sharing Padfoot with his best friend was going to break the spell he was under. He didn’t want that. Remus just wanted to stop overthinking and just feel. He had agreed to give this thing with Pads a shot and had even made the other boy cum again. Had told him how badly he craved him and how he feared to get hurt. He had opened himself up to Padfoot in ways that he had never opened himself up to anybody else before.  And yet here he was, about to have a fucking heart attack because he was going to be closer to him. Like it wasn’t that he didn’t want to see Pads, or that he couldn’t withhold the fact that he was going to be in London from him. No. The thing was that Remus actually, despite his better judgement, wanted to fucking see the other boy. He wanted to finally see how he looked like. He wasn’t a shallow person in the slightest, but the way in which Pads had described himself that one time, had sounded so fucking beautiful and hot. And even if Pads turned out to not be attractive (unlikely) he knew that he was still gone on the boy.  So yeah. If he did end up going to London and getting drunk with Alice, there was a very high fucking chance that he’d end up telling Padfoot and asking for them to meet. And that just couldn’t happen. Not yet at least.

“Yo,” Alice snapped her fingers in front of his face. “Are you thinking of dick or something? What’s up with you?”

 

Remus couldn’t help but laugh at her words and shook his head. “Just thinking about how jealous Frank Is gonna get when he sees all your drunk insta stories.” 

 

“Oh please. He’ll probably just cry about how much he wants me. I swear, that boy is a goddamn idiot. Like, can he not see that I’m obviously into him? I literally sat on his lap the other day Remus. Like in a sexual way.”She sounded fed up and Remus laughed again. 

 

“Maybe you should spell it out for him. I think he’s just in denial. Like he’s wanted you since we were 12.” 

 

“I know! And I wanted him too. So why the fuck is he so dense?”

 

Remus shrugged. He found this situation to be so comical. Both of his best friends were crazy for each other, yet neither of them made the first move. It was comical but also kinda annoying and most of the times Remus wanted to lock them in a room somewhere and not let them out until they fucked or something. 

 

“Take him to London instead. Maybe he’ll get a hint then.” 

 

“Oh fuck no. I’m in love with him yeah, but he’s going to be such a blow. Like if he doesn’t fucking ask me out he’s just gonna stare longingly at me and drive me crazy.” 

 

Remus flicked her on the forehead, ignoring the look of indignation on her face. “Then maybe it’s time for you to do something about it. Like before you go to London just ask him out and then drag him along with you.” 

 

Rubbing her forehead, she said: “Yeah no. Not gonna happen. I’ve been waiting for so long for this. He better fucking propose when he finally asks me out.” 

 

“You’re so fucking annoying.” Remus said, no heat in his voice. 

 

“And you’re coming with me to London Mr. Lupin. Frank can come along too.” 

 

“Oh god, no. I’m not going to be third wheeling.” 

 

“Yeah, well maybe I can hook you up with my cousin. She’s only like three years older than us. And she got a killer ass.” 

 

At the mention of the word ass, Remus mind supplied him with a fantasy ofa naked Padfoot, rubbing his pretty cock against his pillow and getting it all wet with his pre-cum. It was sinfully delicious and Remus had to close his eyes to settle the erratic beating of his heart. 

 

“You thinking about her aren’t you?” Alice asked cheekily. She had shown her a picture of her cousin Madison a few years ago and he had found her cute. 

 

He opened his eyes and gave her a noncommittal shrug. 

 

“She’s definitely single and really into the whole nerdy thing you’ve got going on.” Alice said, touching his corduroy pants. 

 

“I’m not nerdy.” Remus protested. 

 

“Yeah sure you’re not.” She patted her shorts and took out a box of American Spirits. “You want a fag?” 

 

Remus looked at the offered box and took it in his hand. He didn’t regularly smoke, since his lungs were a bit on the shittier side, but he enjoyed the tingly feeling he always got whenever he inhaled the forbidden smoke. He took two cigarettes out and gave one to his best friend. They both got up from the couch and went out to the patio. 

 

_Sunday (9:30 pm)_

 

**_9:30 - MOOOOOOONSSSS_ **

 

**_9:30 - DID U GET HOMEEE safeeee?????????/_ **

 

**_9:35 - heYYYYYYYY, LOL srrrrrry UR PROB BUSYYYYYYYY but_ **

 

**_9:35 - IT’S BEEEN like 30 mins lol_ **

 

**_9:39 - LIKE WHYYYY am I even worried???????? Like ur prob fine or sleeping or something g lmoaoooo I need to chillllll._ **

 

**_9:50 - OKAYYY ur clearly busyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy u can call me when u wanna AND IFFFF u wannnaaaaa_ **

 

Remus cursed himself as he read the texts on his phone. He hadn’t been expecting Alice to come over, and even though he had remembered that he needed to call Pads, time sort of just slipped away from him. Him and Alice had sat on his back yard and smoked and talked about Frank and his obliviousness. They tried to figure out ways in which Alice could make her love for Frank more fucking obvious, and that ordeal took them two goddam hours. 

 

He looked at the time on his phone, heart plummeting when he saw that it was already 10:15. _Would Padfoot pick up? Would he be mad? God, please. Don’t let him be mad._

 

Remus unlocked his phone and with shaky hands, he sent a text. 

 

10:15 - I’m so fucking sorry pads! 

 

10:15 - My friend came over and I lost track of time!!!

 

**_10:18 - HIIIIIIIIII OMG_ **

 

**_10:18 - LOL that’sss fineeee, I was bein silllllyyyy_ **

 

10:19 - nooo, you weren’t. I should’ve kept my phone with me at least. 

 

10:19 - but I put it to charge so that it wouldn’t die when we were talking on the phone. 

 

**_10:20 - LOOLLLLLL OKAYYYY_ **

 

**_10:20 - I ALSOOOOO CHARGED MY PHNNEEEEEE_ **

 

**_10:20 - ADN I haven’t left my ROOM SINCE WE CAME BACK HOMEEEEEEEEE_ **

 

**_10:21 - ALSO im glad ur friend came over :) I’ DONT LIKEE THE IDEA OF U BEING LONELY EVRRRRRRRR_ **

 

10:21 - God, you make it seem like I have no friends lol

 

**_10:23 - NOOOOO NO IM sure you’re pretty popular moon oF MY LIFEEEE_ **

 

**_10:23 - I just dont like the idea OF UUUU being lonely :(_ **

 

10:24 - and I don’t like the idea of you being sad or worried. 

 

10:24 - I’m sorry that I keep upsetting you. 

 

**_10:25 - NOOOO SHUT UPP UGHHH_ **

 

**_Incoming call from Pads_ **

 

Remus heart was beating wildly again. This boy was going to be the death of him and he was ready. He picked up the phone and his ear was immediately greeted by the soothing sound of Pads’s voice. 

 

**_“Hiyah cutie.”_ **

 

“Hey.”

“How’re you doing?”

 

Remus felt his throat clogging up. He was so nervous!

 

**_“I’m okay.”_ **

**_“Laying on my bed.”_ **

 

He heard Pads let out a soft giggle and his insides melted. 

 

**_“I’ve been thinking about you non stop.”_ **

**_“Like, it’s actually so insane.”_ **

 

Remus felt drunk. There was a dumb smile on his face as he sat down on his bed. 

 

“Oh yeah?” 

 

He heard himself saying, voice husky and unrecognizable. 

 

**_“Y-yeah.”_ **

**_“As soon as I came home, I came straight up to my room and got naked.”_ **

 

The tremor in Padfoot’s voice sent a sent a shiver down his spine and made him feel bold. 

“Eager, are we?”

 

**_“For you? Always.”_ **

**_“My body is so fucking sensitive moons.”_ **

**_“Like every little touch makes me wanna cum.”_ **

 

“Jesus Christ.”

“I’ve been thinking about you too baby.”

 

He made himself comfortable in bed, and put the phone on speaker. 

 

**_“A-about what?”_ **

 

“Lots of things.” 

 

**_“Like w-what?”_ **

 

“Like how badly I want to get my cock inside of you.”

 

Remus felt his hardening cock through his pants and let out a soft groan. 

 

**_“Fuck.”_** He heard Pads whispering. 

 

Remus couldn’t help the predatory smile that appeared on his face. Padfoot had awaken the beast that lived within him and every worry that had plagued his mind before, immediately evaporated. 

 

“You like that?”

“Knowing how hot you get me?” 

 

He found himself saying. He didn’t even recognize his voice!

 

Padfoot sweet moans filled up the room and Remus closed his eyes. Picturing a slender and graceful body on top of his, with wild hair covering both of their faces. 

 

**_“Moony please.”_ **

 

Padfoot sounded wrecked, and Remus loved that. 

 

“Please what?”

 

**_“Please fuck me.”_ **

**_“Please.”_ **

**_“I need to feel you.”_ **

 

“Yeah?”

“You want to feel my big cock inside of you?”

 

Padfoot moaned again. 

 

“Answer me baby.”

 

**_“Y-yes.”_ **

**_“ I want you to split me open with it.”_ **

 

“Fuck, baby,” 

 

Remus said as he unbuttoned his pants. 

 

“I want to fucking breed you.”

“Fill your sweet little ass with my cum and then plug you up.”

“Want you to be sloppy with my seed.”

“ You belong to me and to me only baby.” 

 

He kicked off his pants and boxers and grabbed his aching cock in hand. He was dribbling out pre-cum like crazy and he ached to be inside of his Padfoot. The rustling of bed sheets could be heard on Pads’s end and Remus was dying to know what he was doing. 

 

“Are you touching yourself baby?” 

 

**_“God yes.”_ **

**_“My dick is so fucking hard.”_ **

**_“I wish I had a dildo so I could fuck myself.”_ **

 

“No.” 

Remus growled, earning a sweet little gasp from Pads. 

 

“No toys baby, only me.”

“Only my fingers, my tongue and my cock can pleasure you.”

“Nothing else. You are mine baby, only mine.” 

 

**_“W-what about my f-fingers?”_ **

**_“ Moons please I need something.”_ **

 

“Um, I don’t know baby.”

“That makes me really envious.” 

 

**_“R-really?”_ **

 

Pads sounded so debauch . Remus was dying to see him.

 

“Gods yeah.”

“ I want to be the only one Pads.” 

 

**_“Fuck.”_ **

 

“You want that cutie?”

“ Want me to be the owner of that cute little hole of yours?” 

 

**_“Yes, yes!”_ **

**_“ Please, moons, please.”_ **

**_“ I wanna be yours. Yours entirely. Please.”_**

 

“Um, baby.”

“ I wish I was there with you so badly.”

“I just wanna bend you in half and stare at your tight hole until I have it memorized.”

 

Padfoot moaned. 

 

**_“Moony,”_ **

 

He whined. 

 

**_“My dick is so fucking hard.”_ **

 

“You can touch it.”

“But slowly.” 

 

**_“No.”_ **

 

“No?” 

 

**_“I wanna cum from just your voice.”_ **

 

Remus stopped jacking himself off, completely thrown off balance by the words that had left Pads mouth. 

 

“What?” 

 

His dick had gotten impossibly harder, leaking more pre-cum from the tip. He tighten his grip on the base, knowing that he was about to cum at any minute now and he wanted to prolong this.

 

**_“I love your voice.”_ **

 

Padfoot whispered wantonly. 

 

**_“I wish I could bathe in it.”_ **

 

Remus had an inkling that Padfoot was too far gone to know what he was saying anymore, but he didn’t care. He found this so fucking sexy and delicious and he wish he was there with the other boy, whispering filthy things into his ear. 

 

“Fuck baby,”

“you’re an enigma, you know that right?” 

 

Padfoot let out a breathy little chuckle that went straight to Remus’s cock. 

 

**_“I just want you so fucking bad.”_ **

**_“All I’ve been doing is pinching my nipples and imagining you eating my ass.”_ **

 

“God, I bet you taste so fucking delicious.”

 

**_“umm, yeah.”_ **

 

“Spread your legs baby, and bring them towards your chest.”

 

Remus found himself saying. He turned on his belly and placed his pillow underneath his dick. 

 

After a moment, Padfoot moaned. 

 

**_“My hole is so exposed.”_ **

 

Remus closed his eyes tightly as he ground his hips against the pillow. 

 

“Fuck yeah baby.”

“Now hold your legs for me and imagine I’m laying there, right between your thighs.”

“Feel my hands spreading your perfect ass.”

 

**_“God.”_ **

 

Padfoot moaned and Remus continued to rub his cock slowly against the pillow. 

 

“I’d spit on it, get It all wet and glossy before diving right in baby.”

“I wanna tease you, make you beg for more.”

 

**_“Fuck yeah.”_ **

 

“I’ll fuck my tongue inside of you so slowly, tasting your body baby, drinking in your pleasure.” 

 

**_“Moony, please.”_ **

 

“God, i’m starving for it.” 

“I could live between your legs forever.”

 

**_“Yesssss, please I need it.”_ **

 

“I know you do.”

“And I’d give it to you baby.”

“I wanna drive you crazy.”

 

Pads let out a broken sob, letting Remus know that he had already succeeded in that. It made him feel proud. Like he was the only person In the world who could turn this bubbly boy into such a mess.

 

“Spit on your fingers.” 

 

**_“Moons?”_ **

 

Pads sounded so hazy and confused. It just made his heart swell up even bigger and his cock throbbed. 

 

“Do as I say.”

“Get your fingers wet.” 

 

Remus heard Pads spit and let out a groan. He wanted to see him so fucking bad. 

 

**_“N-now what?”_ **

 

Padfoot’s trembling voice asked.

 

“Bring it to your hole, sexy.”

“Get it so fucking wet.”

 

Padfoot moaned loudly and Remus began to rub his aching cock fast and hard against the pillow. 

 

**_“I want you to see it.”_ **

 

Pads moaned. 

 

**_“I wantyou to see how wet I’m getting it.”_ **

 

The thought of it almost made him cum. Remus had to grab his dick tightly, starving off the impending orgasm. He shivered and took a deep breath. 

 

**_“Moony?”_ **

**_“Did I say the wrong thing?”_ **

 

Padfoot’s voice was so tentative and small that it made Remus heart fall. He sat up, still holding his dick. 

 

“No, baby no.”

“You didn’t.”

“I was just trying not to cum.”

 

**_“Y-yeah?”_ **

 

“Yes.”

“I want to see it so badly.”

 

Deep down Remus knew this was a bad idea, but he was too far gone to care. 

 

**_“I wanna show you everything moon of my life.”_ **

**_“I want you to see how hot you’re getting me.”_ **

 

“Show me.”

 

Pads let out a satisfy sigh, and a few seconds later, Padfoot was FaceTiming him. 

 

Remus brain became less foggy and he hesitated. He knew that if he picked up, Padfoot was going to see his face. _But maybe that wouldn’t be so bad after all._

 

He shook his head, and picked up the phone. 

 

He let out a growl as Padfoot’s wet and puckered hole greeted his eyes. 

 

“Jesus christ.” 

 

He leaned back against the headboard and slowly stroke his cock. 

 

The image on the phone was a bit shaky and Remus could tell that Pads was trembling. Pads room was bright, so Remus could see every little freckle that littered Padfoot’s creamy thighs. His tight little hole was red and wet, clenching on nothing but air. 

 

**_“Moony I need you.”_ **

 

Padfoot’s voice sounded so far away and he was dying to see his face. 

 

“I need you too baby.”

“So fucking much.”

“I want to fuck you so badly.”

 

Remus lowered his phone so that only his hard, leaking cock was in view. 

 

“Look at the screen, sexy.”

“See how much you affect me.” 

 

Remus watched as Padfoot let his trembling legs down, then brought his face slowly towards his face.

 

The two of them let out a moan.

 

Padfoot because he was finally seeing the dick he had been dreaming off ever since he started talking to Moony. 

 

And Remus because he was finally seeing Padfoot’s face. 

 

And he looked ethereal. A sweaty mess laying against white, rumpled sheets. His black hair looked so silky and soft and Remus was dying to fucking touch it. But he couldn’t move. Couldn’t even breath. He was mesmerized by that beautiful face. That hazy and lust filled look and those half lidded eyes should be one of the wonders of the world. 

 

In his 16 years of life, Remus had never seen something as breath taking as this and he knew that he never would. 

 

**_“Fuck, moons.”_ **

**_“You’re so big.”_ **

 

Padfoot’s mouth was red and puffy and Remus wanted to kiss him so fucking badly.

 

“You’re gorgeous.” 

 

He heard himself saying. And Pads gave him a lazy smile. 

 

**_“Can I see you?”_ **

**_“Please moony, I need to.”_ **

 

Remus heart was about to give out. His limbs became shaky and tears prickled his eyes. 

 

“You’re not going to like me.”

 

Padfoot’s face became serious and he shook his head. 

 

**_“Don’t you dare say that.”_ **

**_“I like you so fucking much.”_ **

**_“I don’t care how you look. I swear.”_ **

 

Remus closed his eyes tightly, unable to see the desperation that had settled on Pads beautiful face. 

 

**_“I need to see you moons.”_ **

**_“I need you so badly. Please.”_ **

 

He heard Padfoot getting up from his bed and he opened his eyes. On the phone screen, he saw Pads walking towards a full length mirror that hung on the back of a door. He had a perfect sight of the other boy. He was tall and lean, with the fairest skin he had ever seen. His nipples were tiny and pink, a bit puffy from Pads previous ministrations. His cock was still now semi hard, but still leaking pre-cum and Remus wanted to get down on his knees and worship it. 

 

But what really captivated Remus was the look of pure trust in Padfoot’s face. He was bearing himself open for Remus. Putting all his hesitations and fears on the back burner and showing himself so beautifully to Remus. 

 

“You’re a dream.”

 

When Pads smiled, his whole face became bright. It wast such a heartwarming sight and Remus knew that he owned it to the other boy to show him himself. Pads was being so fucking brave, despite the trembling in his arms and the way his voice shook as he spoke and the sweet blush that covered his cheeks.

 

**_“I’m not.”_ **

 

He ran a hand through his long, dark locks and Remus ached to touch them. 

 

“You are.”

“You’re so fucking beautiful Pads.”

 

**_“It’s Sirius.”_ **

 

“What?” 

 

Remus watched as Pads chuckled and bit his lips, eyes looking down at his feet. 

 

**_“My name.”_ **

**_“It’s Sirius._** ” 

 

Remus mind went blank again and he stuttered. 

 

“Like the star?”

 

Sirius chuckled again and nodded.

 

**_“And as much as I love your cock,”_ **

 

He bit his lip seductively, a hungry look on his eyes. 

 

**_“I really wish I could see you.”_ **

 

Remus took a deep breath and put his phone down on the bed. 

 

Immediately, Pads voice spoke up. He sounded worried. 

 

**_“Moony?”_ **

**_“Fuck, I’m sorry.”_ **

 

“No! no, I’m still here.”

“I just,”

 

He took a deep breath. 

 

“I need a minute, okay.”

 

**_“Okay.”_ **

 

Remus took another shaky breath, then got up from the bed. He took the phone in his hand, still facing away from him. He walked towards his dresser and stood a bit away from it, so that Sirius could see him fully. 

 

He placed the phone faced down on the dresser and took a good look at himself. He was taller than the other boy, and had a bit more muscles as well. His sandy hair was tousled from laying on the bed and his cock had grown soft. He moved closer, looking at the scar that christened his face from the left side of his forehead, all the way to the right side of his chin. 

 

Sirius voice filled the room once more. Small and tentative, yet somehow strong. 

 

**_“I’ve never done this before moony.”_ **

**_“Like yeah, I’ve had sex with guys in the past, but it’s always been so rushed.”_ **

 

There was a beat, and Remus grabbed on to the dresser so that he wouldn’t fall over. 

 

**_“But this,”_ **

 

Sirius continued.

 

**_“This feels intimate.”_ **

**_“I need you to see every inch of me even though you’re not here with me.”_ **

**_“And I ache to see every inch of you.”_ **

**_“I don’t know what’s going on, but I want you so much.”_ **

**_“I,”_ **

 

Remus heard the sob that left his baby’s lip and he grabbed the phone. His face in full view. 

 

Sirius gasped and Remus stilled himself for the inevitable. 

 

He looked down at Sirius’s face, fear behind his eyes. He probably looked like a crazy person but the look in Sirius’s face was full of lust and adoration. 

 

**_“Fucking shit.”_ **

**_“And you say that I’m a dream?”_ **

 

Remus let out a shaky laugh and held the phone tighter, so that Sirius could see his face better. Despite the erratic beating of his heart, he wanted this. Wanted Sirius, his beautiful boy, to finally see him and deliver his verdict. 

 

**_“You’re better than what I pictured you to be.”_ **

 

Those words punctured a hole in Remus’s heart, making it hard for him to breath. 

 

“Y-yeah?”

 

**_“Yes. Gods yes.”_ **

**_“You’re so fucking sexy moony.”_ **

 

“It’s Remus.”

 

He found himself saying. 

 

He saw as his baby closed his eyes in pure pleasure. 

 

**_“I can’t wait to moan out your name.”_ **

 

Remus eyes widen as he saw Sirius bring a hand down to his neglected cock. 

 

**_“Want you to fuck me so fucking hard.”_ **

 

“Yeah?”

 

Remus was feeling bold again. His dick chubbing up. 

 

**_“God yes.”_ **

**_“I want to kiss you all over as you split me open on your cock.”_ **

**_“Kiss all over your gorgeous face.”_ **

 

“I want you to sit on it.”

 

Sirius groaned and threw his head back, stroking his cock faster. And Remus couldn’t let his baby cum just like that. Nope. That wouldn’t be fun at all. 

 

“Stop touching yourself.”

 

Sirius trembled at the authority in Remus voice, but stopped his movement. He simply held on tightly to his throbbing cock. 

 

**_“What should I do then?”_ **

**_“Wanna make me cum on just your voice?”_ **

 

“Fuck yeah.”

 

Sirius brought his free hand to his nipple and gave it a tug, moaning. 

 

“You’re so delicious baby. I wanna eat you all up.”

 

**_“Let me see your body Rem. Please.”_ **

**_“Let me see your cock again.”_ **

 

Remus obeyed with gusto. Switching his camera so that now his full body was in view. His cock was hard again against his stomach, and he ran the tip of his finger across the aching head. 

 

**_“I wanna get down on my knees and suck your dick.”_ **

 

“Yes.”

“Let me fuck your mouth.”

 

Remus began to stroke his cock slowly, marveling in the fact that Sirius was turning into a trembling mess again. 

 

“I want you to go and hump your pillow again, sexy.”

 

Sirius let out a broken moan and bit his lips. 

 

“I need to see how you take your pleasure.”

 

Sirius did as he was told and got back on his bed. He placed his phone against the headboard, then grabbed his pillow and put it between his legs. 

 

Remus remained standing up, stroking his cock slowly. Desperate to see the fantasy thathad been playing on a loop on his head finally turn into a reality. 

 

**_“Can you see me?”_ **

 

“I can see all of you baby.”

“Except that ass of yours.”

 

Sirius groaned and let his head fall down on the bed. 

 

**_“Wish you were fucking me from behind.”_ **

 

He began to grind his sweet little cock against his pillow. His face scrunching up in pleasure. Remus groaned and began to stroke himself a little bit faster. 

 

“You look so beautiful.”

 

Sirius could only moan. He picked up the pace and began to grind down harder, his mouth falling open. 

 

“I wanna fuck my tongue into your mouth,”

 

Remus found himself saying as his cock let out a dribble of pre-cum. 

 

Sirius panted and licked his lips. His eyes were half lidded and he looked sinful as hell. 

 

“I wanna fuck you from behind.”

“Pound you into the matters and hear you scream.”

 

**_“Remus, yes!”_ **

**_“Yes, please.”_ **

 

“I wanna ram my cock against your prostate,”

 

He groaned, losing himself in the pleasure he was feeling. 

 

“Make you see stars.”

 

**_“YES!”_ **

**_“YES MOONY.”_ **

 

Sirius was losing it too. His movement becoming sloppy and rushed. He sat up, exposing his chest and cock to the camera. Remus could see how wet with pre-cum it was and he wanted it in his mouth. Sirius kept letting out these sweet desperate little mewls and Remus wanted to devour him whole. 

 

“You’re so beautiful baby.”

“Pretend that’s my cock you’re riding.”

 

Sirius threw his head back and rode the pillow faster. Eyes clenched shut and mouth hanging open. 

 

**_“F-fuck!”_ **

**_“Remus!”_ **

 

He yelled his name and Remus dick fucking throbbed. He sped up his movements, moaning just as loud. 

 

“Let me feel that tight ass clenching around my cock.”

“Bounce on it and take everything you want.”

“Use my cock baby. Use it for your pleasure.”

 

**_“YES!”_ **

**_“REMUS YES FUCK!”_ **

 

“Sirius!”

 

Remus orgasm was finally reaching its limits. 

 

“Baby I wanna see you cum.”

“Please let me see you cum.”

 

He was babbling, but he didn’t care. 

 

Sirius didn’t seem to mind either as he simply fucked himself harder against the pillow. The headboard was banging against the wall and he looked desperate. He wished he could see this for the rest of his life. 

 

**_“REM!”_ **

**_“FUCKKKK I’M”_ **

**_“I’M CUMING!”_ **

 

Sirius’s body trembled so fucking hard as he came all over the pillow. He looked like a fucking dream. So debauch and perfect and delicious. He was breathing hard and panting, the aftershock making him collapse on the pillow. 

 

Remus couldn’t fucking take it anymore. 

 

“Open your eyes and watch me cum.”

 

He found himself saying. He needed his baby to fucking see him as he came. 

 

Sirius obeyed so prettily. Looking at Remus with big doe eyes, that made his heart stutter again his chest. 

 

**_“Moons.”_ **

**_“I want you to cum inside of me.”_ **

 

He sounded so fucking gone and that just drove Remus even more crazy. He stroke his cock hard and fast, feeling his orgasm building up. He moved closer to the mirror and basked in the sound of Sirius’s moans. 

 

**_“Cum for me Rem.”_ **

**_“Cum for me.”_ **

 

And Remus did. 

 

He came so fucking hard that he almost topple over. His seed got all over his chest, and even splattered the top of the dresser and the mirror. Remus sagged forward, leaning his weight against the dresser and taking a deep breath. He had never came that hard before, and his whole body felt sensitive. 

 

When he finally looked down at his phone, Sirius pleased expression greeted him. He couldn’t help but smile at him. 

 

“You’re so beautiful.”

 

Sirius smiled brightly, turning on his back and bringing the phone down to his face. This close, Remus could see the color of his eyes and sharpness of his cheekbones. And it hit him them, harder than his orgasm, that Sirius was so fucking gorgeous. He looked like a fucking renaissance picture. A mischievous little angel that had come down from the heavens to bless Remus’smediocre life. 

 

**_“And you’re gorgeous.”_ **

 

Remus couldn’t help but chuckle. He shook his head and went to his bed. He sat down and leaned back against his headboard once more. He caught his face on his phone and suddenly felt very self conscious. His scar was so fucking obvious. 

 

**_“What’s wrong?”_ **

 

Sirius asked, sitting up as well. It was as he he had noticed the shift in Remus’s mood. But he didn’t want to ruin the moment, so he simply shook his head again. 

 

“I’m okay. Just…”

 

**_“Happy?”_ **

 

Sirius sounded tentative when he said this, and it tore at Remus’s heart. He smiled at him, even though it didn’t reach his eyes.

 

“So happy.”

 

Sirius gave a pleased hum. 

 

**_“I’m glad.”_ **

**_“You have no idea how badly I’ve wanted this.”_ **

**_“Like, I didn’t think we’d finally see each other today, but I’m so glad.”_ **

 

Remus bit his lip. 

He was also glad that he had finally seen his baby’s face. But the fear of being rejected had come back at full force and he couldn’t fucking shake it. Not even when Sirius was looking at him so longingly and full of adoration. 

 

**_“What’s going on Rem?”_ **

 

Remus looked down at the screen and noticed that Sirius had a worried look on his face. He was biting down on his lip in a fidgety fashion and his eyes looked downcast. 

 

**_“I’m sorry. If I did something.”_ **

 

“Baby, no.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I’m so fucking glad I got to finally see you today.”

“Like I’m so fucking happy I could die.”

 

**_“You don’t look so happy.”_ **

 

Sirius said weakly. 

 

Remus let out a bitter chuckle and ran his fingers through his curls. 

 

“Yeah well, look at me Pads.”

“I look like a fucking monster.”

 

A look of shock and anger appeared on Sirius’s face

 

**_“Don’t fucking say that.”_ **

**_“You’re fucking gorgeous and you know it Moony.”_ **

**_“You’re everything I’ve always wanted.”_ **

 

And Remus was dying to believe that. To pretend that what Sirius was telling him was the truth and that he didn’t look like a fucking monster. But it was so fucking hard. 

 

“Sirius, look at this.”

 

He pointed at his scar.

 

“I’m so fucking ugly.”

 

**_“No you’re not!”_ **

 

Sirius almost yelled.

 

**_“You’re so fucking beautiful Rem.”_ **

**_“Like that scar on your face makes you look so sexy.”_ **

**_“It tells a story about you baby and all I want to do is fucking kiss it.”_ **

**_“I want to kiss you all over Remus. I want you so much.”_ **

 

The sincerity in Sirius’s voice turned his insides into mush. 

 

“You mean that?”

 

Sirius smiled brightly at him, a look that Remus was quickly becoming enamored with. 

 

**_“Of course I am cutie.”_ **

**_“I liked you from the moment you replied to my text.”_ **

**_“You make me feel so happy Remus, and I want to do the same thing to you.”_ **

 

Remus couldn’t help but smile back. 

 

“You already do, baby.”

“So much.”

“I never thought I could want someone as much as I want you.”

 

Sirius got comfortable in his bed, laying on his side with his phone propped up against the pillow. He looked so soft and sleepy. 

 

**_“I wish I could lay with you.”_ **

 

Remus told him, following his movements.

 

“I wish I could hold you right now, and cuddle you to sleep.”

 

**_“That would be wonderful.”_ **

**_“I want to feel your arms around me.”_ **

 

“You belong in my arms, Pads.”

 

He heard as Sirius breath hitched, and he smiled brightly. 

 

**_“God, I want that so badly.”_ **

**_“I just want to live in your arms for the rest of my life.”_ **

 

“That would be wonderful.”

 

Sirius hummed, and closed his eyes. He looked so content and Remus felt giddy with happiness. This was all too much for him but in such a good way. The two of them lied in comfortable silence for a moment, basking in their afterglow. Ten more minutes went by, and Remus was more than satisfied with watching Sirius happy face. His eyes were closed so Remus thought that the other boy was sleeping.

 

**_“So your name’s Remus?”_ **

**_“Like the roman mythology?”_ **

 

Sirius sleepy voice came through the speaker and Remus smiled. His beautiful grey eyes were looking up at Remus with so much adoration. 

 

“Yeah.”

 

Sirius smiled. 

 

**_“So I guess my nickname fits you perfectly then.”_ **

 

Remus laughed. 

 

“I guess it does.”

“And you’re Sirius, like the dog star.”

 

**_“uhum.”_ **

 

“I was right when I said you’re like a puppy.”

 

**_“I’m your puppy though.”_ **

 

Remus groaned.

 

“Yes baby. You’re mine.”

“And I’m yours.”

 

**_“I like that.”_ **

 

Remus watched as Sirius closed his eyes again. The same happy smile on his face. Remus stared at it for a moment before closing his eyes as well. In that moment, he knew that falling in love with Padfoot was inevitable. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think they'd be seeing each other's faces so fucking soon but In the heat of the moment, I thought that it just made sense lol. LMK WHAT YA'LL THINK!!!


End file.
